Fight of the Hellish: Immoral Struggle
by InuSonishaUnlimited
Summary: Rated M, just for the record. Two different worlds...connected by hatred and war...old habits of the past return between both to restart a three centuries' war and it's up to the Hellish Cross to defend their people. Hope you like. Chap 9 finally up
1. The Beginning

**Fight of the Hellish: Immoral Struggle**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer: I really get sick of doing this, because you know that I know that I don't own the SEGA characters. Some characters here were created by other writers and if I don't know who you are, I will extend the credit to you in the best way I can. This story is based on themes that others may have already used before, the whole light and dark polarity and the struggles that erupt in the middle of it all. Rated M due to blood, violence, scenes of brutality, sexual content and language. No flames or stupid generalizations about me based on what I write, thank you very much.

Beginning Statement

_Hundreds of years...an epic struggle of light and dark, told many a time by those of either paths...the battles between the Heavenae and the Hellish...the hatred...it all culminated to a division of the world...exterior and interior cities...never to be breached by either side...until the day the agreement was shattered...and the battles began once more with a new generation of warriors of the Hellish...whose only desire is to protect their homeland from the invaders...the story of the Fight of the Helllish...begins..._

_By Minister of War Records Vurtria the Fox_

Initiating First Mission: The Beginning

In this world, known only as the Realm of Divia for the Great Division of centuries' past, the great line separates the light from the dark. The light is a bright, holy realm of cities know as the Realm of Holira, or the city of the Heavenae. The beings that live within this realm are white-winged people with kind hearts, except towards their sworn enemies, the Hellish. Their cities are futuristic, with highly geometrical structures and the bright sun above their heads, except at night, when the pale moon shines overhead. Beneath the surface of the ground is a whole different world. The sky above is blood red with jet black clouds overhead. This is the realm of Triovra, or the city of the Hellish. The Hellish were demonic beings of the violent sort, although they had their peaceful moments. Their enemies are the Heavenae and have been at war with the Heavenae for centuries. Their cities took on a more gothic setting, with dark cathedrals, towers, castles and the occasional technical settings complete the entire realm. The official group of warriors that protected the Hellish realms and took out the Heavenae were known as the Hellish Cross. At the moment, one of them was above ground, during the night hours of Holira. An old Heavenae was walking toward a fountain when this warrior struck him down with a lance. The old man went down and his body burned with white flames before he was through. "Heh, this is never a challenge, is it?" said the warrior who did the deed. The red shoes and white gloves showed that it was, in fact, Sonic the Hedgehog. He had on large dark-purple sleeves with dragon wings near the hands and leggings with a similar design. On his head was a helm of sorts, with a faceguard and dragon wings on the sides and a horn on the forehead, the back of it open for his quills. In his hands was a long lance with three dragon wing blades at one end and two on the other end.

"You always take the fun, don't you, Sonic?" said another voice above him. "Ahh, Tails. Above ground, I see?" Sonic said to his two-tailed fox friend. Tails had his familiar look and a look similar to Sonic, with large dark green sleeves and leggings with spheres circling around them. Around his left arm were two rings holding an extremely big gun with three barrels. Around his waist was a belt with bullets and grenades and on his back was a longer, but not as big, rifle. "Tails, I can never understand how you can hold that gun on your arm. I mean, I tried picking it up and it's like lifting a house, but you lift it like a feather." he said. "Well, I mean, I can't lift your lance, but you can lift heavy melee weapons." Tails said. "Yeah, well, I can't lift up Shadow's mother-of-swords. Anyway, what are you doing up here?" "The boss told me to look for you. Not only did you come up here on your own, but you didn't tell him you were going above ground?" "Ahh...he's gonna yell at me again, isn't he?" "Yeah, so he told me to bring you back. Let's go." "Oh, all right." They both walked over and saw another Heavenae walking in front of them. "Hey you two are...!!" said the Heavenae before Tails fired an extremely big blast from his large gun. The blast blew the top half of the Heavenae off as the bottom of it burned in holy flames. Tails' way of handling things was "if it has white wings, it dies fast.". They reached the large gap outside the city of Heavenae and leapt through, entering the city of the Hellish. Right at the gate, Shadow stood, waiting for them. He had red jeans and a black T-shirt, on his back was a very big sword called the Ravegrange. "Hey, Sonic. The boss is pissed off at you again." he said, igniting Sonic.

"I was already aware that he is angry at me and I'll go see him. Geez, I really hope someone else doesn't tell me...Hey, where are you going?" Sonic said to Shadow, who was on his way somewhere. "I'm meeting someone a little later. See ya." Shadow said, turning a corner. "Hmm...maybe she'll ask him out this time." Sonic thought as he walked to a large cathedral with ten towers surrounding it. Silver was walking out and simply waved at Sonic before he kept going. Silver's appearance made barely any changes, instead of two sheaths at his side, hiding two long katana. "I'll never understand him. Oh well, he's a good guy...I think." Sonic thought as he stood before the building. At the top of the steps, a green hedgehog in a black trenchcoat and blue jeans stood. He had a similar quill design to Shadow with a big one over his left eye and he had a 223 rifle on his back. His name was Blade the Hedgehog(this character is not mine.) "Yo, what's going on?" Blade asked Sonic as he walked up. "Huh? You mean you aren't gonna tell me how pissed Boss is?" Sonic asked. "Naw, I know how you are about hearing the same thing repeatedly. You know what to do." he said, walking away."Hey, Blade, you really should let me upgrade that rifle." Tails said. "Huh? Oh, uh, no thanks, Tails. I know you have the skills, but I like it the way it is." Blade said. "Okay then, but if you change your mind, you know where I am." Yeah, thanks. Catch you later, Sonic." Blade said, walking off. "You scare him, you know." "Yeah, I know..." Tails said. "Again, a guy I'll never understand. Ah well..." he said, walking inside to face his boss' wrath.

Inside, the interior was similar to what you'd expect in a highly designed cathedral with marble columns and stained glass windows depicting war-torn heroes. The room Sonic was walking into always had flames exiting the bottom. When he entered, he slowly sat down and awaited. The big chair before him slowly turned and suddenly a huge fiery hand grabbed Sonic. "Sonic! If I've told you once, I've told you..." said the figure. "A thousand times. Yeah, I've heard this tune from you a lot, Knuckles." Sonic said, revealing his boss to be Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles had dark jeans and a black vest with a skull necklace around his neck. On his hands were large blades and on his back was a very big axe. "Either way, you know the deal. You aren't supposed to leave by yourself, and you are to tell me when you go above ground! You know that we Hellish cannot remain outside of our home for more than five hours." "Okay, okay then, for the thousandth time, I'm sorry about this. I'll be more mindful." Sonic said. "Very well. Either way, I don't repeat this to be a pain. Those bastards up above are plotting against us each day, so we need to be mindful of our people. As a member of the Hellish Cross, it is your duty to ensure the elimination of the enemy and the preservation of your people." "Yes, I understand that..." "You know, like me, that this whole world was originally ours until those fools took it away, thinking that a heavenly realm above this planet wasn't enough. We need to kill them all until they realize the truth." "Yes, of course I realize that..." "Regardless, there is some evil on the horizon. Look what Rouge found in a Heavenae treasure vault..." Knuckles said, pulling out a necklace shaped like a moon with an eclispe. "Th...that's a Drio Necklace! It opens various portals into and beyond our realm! How did they...?!" Sonic said. "This is why I am being hard on you about leaving on your own. This may sound strange, but I have reason to suspect that there is a traitor among us..." "A traitor!? But...but who would do such a thing...wait, I think I know." "If so, then tell me with reasonable suspicion." "Toran the Lizard. I don't mean to be a stool pigeon, but that bastard is on the surface for longer periods than myself and he leaves without reports to and from the outside world." "Hmm..I see. Either way deliver this to Tails' lab. Otherwise, you're free to go. Remember what I said." "Yes, sir." Sonic said, walking out with the necklace.

Now that we're on it, let us talk about the various warriors so far. In both worlds, both races have various classes of warriors. The Heavenae are more magic-oriented, with only the Holy Knights as their brute force and wizards and mages as their backbone. Light Wizards and White Casters made up most of the citizens, which made them easy targets alone, but in groups, not so much a problem. The Hellish, however, were more combat-oriented, with very little in the ways of magic. The only magic involved were Blood Werelovs, who specialized in spells that made the Hellish more powerful and restoring wounds, while also possessing the power to damage others. Sonic is what is called a Dark Dragoon, a warrior with the power of the dragons within. They wield long spears, lances or dual-bladed weapons and possess great jumping abilities. Tails is a Gungivire, a warrior class known for wielding powerful firearms of gigantic size with relative ease. They can destroy at both close and long range, making them highly versatile. Shadow is a Megawielder, a warrior class that specializes in wielding extremely big weapons. Their grand strength enables them to cause grave damage to their foes. A Megawielder can cleave three buildings in one strike if done at the right contact point. Knuckles is a Grandreshad, a warrior race that specializes in brute strength without calculated attacks. In other words, they could swing their axes from a couple of feet away and their target would still be hit and killed. Their weaponry consists of axes, hammers, anything with enough strength to cause grand shockwaves without being slow to swing, even though that isn't a problem for this class. Other classes will be pointed out as the story goes on.

Sonic entered Tails' lab, a large space in the center of the castle that the Hellish Cross resided in. His space was on the ground level and in the center, so that if anyone needed him, he would be ready and out the door quickly. Sonic put the necklace down and tapped Tails' shoulder. "What's up, Sonic?" Tails asked. "Eh, no big deal. The boss wanted me to give to you this necklace to analyze. He thinks a traitor be among us. I think it's Toran." "Toran...now that I think of it, he was only recently brung into the Hellish realm. That, and he doesn't associate himself with us at all..he may be the traitor." Tails said. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Anyway, I'll leave it to you, okay?" Sonic said, walking off. "You ain't going above ground again, are you?" "No, not at all. Maybe tomorrow, and I'll ask that time. You and the others can come with me, then." "That'll put us all at ease, Sonic. Especially..." Tails said. "Yeah, definitely her. Gotta split." Sonic said, walking out.

Meanwhile, in the city of the Heavenae, the angels were having a meeting. "At least two of our people have been slain by those beasts, the Hellish. One struck in the heart and another his whole torso blown to smithereens. However, this is based on telepathic witness reports and no video or photographic evidence can support it. The deaths are going up from occasional to frequent." said a leading angel. "It doesn't matter, not to sound heartless. Our spy is already preparing to supply us with the necessary equipment to breach the Demon World undetected and take them all out." said another. "Still, to rely on the enemy to defeat the enemy? Highly archaic..." said another angel. "Maybe so, but if it works, we will take them all down." said the fourth angel before the meeting continued with general conversation.

Sonic was simply walking around the dark streets of the city when he came across a small white feather on the sidewalk. After seeing it, he quickly went nuts and went for a communication device in his helm. "Uhh..Boss!? There's a white feather in my location!" he said. "We have a lock on your location with the Grid! The Decontamination Squad is on their way!" Knuckles shouted as sirens sounded. The squad arrived and circled around Sonic. "Well? How long has this feather been here?!" Knuckles shouted to a squad member. "I'd say about...five minutes old. Just recent, sir." said the bored squad member. "Thank goodness...all right. You have clearance to get rid of it." he said, making the squad unleash a large laser on the feather. "Totally unnecessary, yet even more so effective." Sonic said. "Indeed. Regardless, leave this investigation to us, Sonic." "Are...are you sure you don't want me and the others to look into it? I mean..." Sonic asked. "Don't worry. Your duty, as a member of the Hellish Cross, is to ensure the safety of our people. We'll handle the petty stuff." Knuckles said, patting Sonic's shoulder and walking off. Sonic walked onwards to the gate and saw Blade. Blade is a subdivision of the Gundivire called the Snipergauze. As the name suggests, they are proficient in long distance kills, going for weak spots in their foes. "So, this is the new system, huh?" Blade asked. "What does it do, Blade?" Sonic asked. "This system is designed to keep track of who enters and exits the city of the Hellish. When you walk through, your signal is saved, the same when you return. The amount of time is recorded and sent to the boss. It isn't safe for us to be out there for a long time, since you know what happens..." Blade said. "Our auras turn white and we become the enemy in the afterlife. Kinda weird, don't ya think?" Sonic asked. "I guess, but I've never wondered about it that much." Blade said. "Well, I gotta go, so...later." Sonic said.

Tails was looking at the necklace intently. "Hmm...shit! Boss!" Tails shouted on the phone, making Knuckles jump. "Whoa! The hell is wrong with you!?" he shouted back. "I've discovered something on the necklace. It is exactly what you thought, a device that could open the path to our world at any point. More to the point, I've found fingerprints on it. Was Rouge wearing gloves when she found this?" "Do you even need to ask?" "Heh, anyway, these fingerprints were analyzed just now, and..." "...I see. I'll begin the investigation. Hmm...Sonic might've been right. He had reasonable suspicion, though, considering Toran. That lizard could've been a great warrior had he seen eye-to-eye with our way of life..."

_Flashback_

"Order! Order! Now then, Toran, what exactly did you wish to tell us?" said Knuckles as a tribunal of sorts calmed down. "My lord, great Vran Carae who preside over our Hellish realm, I believe that fighting against the Heavenae will amount to nothing. When we die, we turn into them. I believe that an alliance is in order. Let us be friends with the enemy." said the red lizard with a black robe and green jeans. "Are you insane!? They'd kill us!" said one judge. "They are correct, Toran. This plan is stupid, therefore rethink strategies or leave this tribunal and all hope of becoming a Hellish warrior." Knuckles said while calming everyone down again. Toran walked off in a huff and was never seen again except crossing over the gate and returning the next day.

_Flashback end_

"...Now, he may be who we were looking for. Very well, then. It shall be done." said Knuckles, who declared the hunt shortly afterwards. Shadow was in a park of sorts, waiting for someone. She arrived shortly, a jet-black female wolf with steel-colored eyes and a green dress. She had a bow in her back, signifying her as a Launzer. Launzer were warriors with long distance proficiency with their bows and arrows, capable of splitting heads in single shots. "Hey, I'm glad that you should up." she said, sitting next to him. "Sorry about the other times, Fiera. Work, you know." Shadow responded. "It's okay. I know how busy you guys get and I'm glad you're here now." "So, what did you want to see me about? Did you want to go out?" Fiera seemed shock at his perception. "Well...yes, actually." "Sure, I'll go. Where to?" "Anywhere is just fine!" she said, holding his arm as they walked through the park and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Did you hear?" Shadow asked. "What? About Sonic?" Fiera asked. "No, about the traitor. They say he's been found and the hunt is on." "Wow, a traitor. Who is it?" "Recent speculation is that it's Toran. The investigation is underway, but enough evidence was found to declare him a reasonable suspect." "Wow, that's something. You think you know someone and then..." "Yeah...what did you here about Sonic?" "I heard he was going to ask _her_ out..." "Ahh, finally grew some balls, eh? He always had it in mind, but never implimented it. Well, kudos to him, I guess." Shadow said getting back to his coffee.

Across a lakeside bridge was a castle slightly smaller than where Sonic and the remaining Hellish Cross resided. Sonic walked up the purple stone steps and looked at the red, pink and purple roses. "Seems like she's been up to some serious planting." he thought as he knocked on the door. A sweet voice on the other side said, "Coming!". Sonic had in his hands some roses, which were shaking due to his nervousness. "Come on, Sonic, you're a Hellish Cross for God's sake. You fight things scarier than this nervousness. You can do this..." he thought to himself. The door opened and he smiled as he saw a smile himself...

-_Coming up next, the Hellish Cross begin the hunt for the traitor amongst themselves and new secrets about the Heavenae are revealed in the next chapter:_

_Initiating Second Mission: The Hunt_


	2. The Hunt

**Fight of the Hellish: Immoral Struggle**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer: I really get sick of doing this, because you know that I know that I don't own the SEGA characters. Some characters here were created by other writers and if I don't know who you are, I will extend the credit to you in the best way I can. This story is based on themes that others may have already used before, the whole light and dark polarity and the struggles that erupt in the middle of it all. Rated M due to blood, violence, scenes of brutality, sexual content and language. No flames or stupid generalizations about me based on what I write, thank you very much.

Beginning Statement

_The Hellish...The Heavenae...bonded by more than war. When either die, in the afterlife, they transcend over to the other side...Heavenae become Hellish and Hellish become Heavenae...Cruel Irony at best, when considering that in the long run, both sides fight against themselves. This aside, their attitudes are nothing of the same. In the past, Heavenae existed peacefully above the very world were the division took place. This came to an end when, unexpectedly, the Heavenae decided to split the world where the Hellish resided to accommodate their desires for a world of their own. Selfish, perhaps...or maybe, another reason is involved..._

_By Historian of the Great Division Hyotrust the Echidna_

Initiating Second Mission: The Hunt

Sonic smiled as the door opened up, another smile meeting his own. "Hey there, Amy." Sonic said, watching the smile become even brighter. "Sonic, hi! What are you doing around here? No work today?" she asked. Amy probably is the only one with a significant change in appearances. Her dress was now black with a red line around the waist, her normally white collar is red as well, her boots are still red with black lines on the sides and black fur at the cuffs. Her gloves are still white and the rings are still golden, her headband remained red as well. She also wore black leather pants under her dress and her Piko Piko Hammer underwent a change. Beneath the mallet and small ball at the other end, she could pull out a huge red scythe at the top and bottom, her warrior class being a Cleavscynth. Cleavscynths were subdivisions of Grandreshad, in that they can wield destructive weapons but have more control over the weight and power. They could also disguise smaller weapons to hold deadly weapons by means of a special dark magic. "Well, I finished what I had to, and got yelled at by the boss for the thousandth time, so I wanted to come see you. Here you go." he said, giving her the roses. "Oh my gosh, they're beautiful! Thank you so much, Sonic. Did you want to come in?" "Well, actually, I was wondering if you would like to go out?" "I'd love to!" They both walked out to the same place that Shadow had his date, a popular java house. The coffee here is spectacular and in general, it's the best place to go on a date here in the Hellish realms.

"Ahh, I love the coffee here!" Amy said, enjoying herself. "I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself." Sonic said, slowly sipping his coffee. "So, how did it go today?" "Well, I took out one of them, then Tails arrived and blew another Heavenae to kingdom come. Other than that, we have another stressful situation..." "What is it, then?" "Toran the Lizard...he's been identified as a traitor..." There was some silence between them until Amy spoke again. "Does that mean what I think it means?" "Yes...a hunt will be issued and we, the Hellish Cross, will need to dispose of him..." Sonic said, finishing his cup. Suddenly, six large Darkres crashed into the wall of the coffee house. "Shit, they've entered the city without proper entrance procedure! Hellish Cross, assemble!" Sonic yelled, dashing outside. The Darkres were Hellish, just like Sonic and his friends, but they were far from brotherly. There were some species of Hellish that fought with Hellish for thrills, beastly intentions or just for the scent of Hellish blood. Darkres were giant bear-like creatures with four arms and three legs, long saber-like fangs and horns on their heads.

At Sonic's word, the whole Hellish Cross had assembled in the plaza. Sonic the Dark Dragoon, Tails the Gungivire, Shadow the Megawielder, Silver the Katanaen and Blade the Sniperguaze. "Let's do this. Tails, give us a heads up!" Sonic said. "Analyzing...Okay. Easily enough, their heads are the prime target." he said, putting away an eye visor and holding up his big cannon. Shadow lunged forward and cleaved off one of the Darkres' legs, splitting it right down the middle with a leaping slash. "Feh...these fangs could be useful." Shadow said, blocking the claws of another. "Don't forget to gather the bones as well, guys!" Silver said, locking his swords with a Darkres' claws, stepping back and landing three consecutive kicks in it's gut before jumping straight through the beast, swinging his swords and cutting the head clear off. As a Darkre advanced towards Tails, he smirked and clicked the trigger, pulling out four floating cylinders that unleashed ten laser blasts each, turning the beast into swiss cheese before Tails put his foot to the creature's neck, gun barrel to the head. "Die..." he said coldly before one high powered cannon shot blew the head; as well as the torso, clean into the dirt. Blade hoped into the air and pulled two sub-machineguns from his main rifle, shooting all over the Darkre before landing, spinning and unleashing a shot to it's head, going straight through. Sonic jumped into the air and made his spear glow. When he came back down, he kicked the Darkre he was targeting in the chin so hard, the neck snapped and Sonic finished it by plowing his lance straight in the forehead. The last Darkre looked all around, noticing that his allies were dead and was about to run when big hands grabbed the head and tore it in half, splitting the rest of the body in the process. "Why does the Boss always kill the last one!?" Sonic said, throwing his hands in the air. "Heh, sorry, Couldn't let you have all the fun." Knuckles said, smirking. "Well, either way, great job, Hellish Cross. Dismissed!" Sonic said as the others jumped away.

"Now the hunt shall commence. At a moment's notice, I will let you know when he's been spotted. Ensure that the Hellish Cross captures him and we will be ready with the Execution Grandreshad." Knuckles said, walking off. "Got it. No traitor will get away that easily. Oh man, I almost forgot! You okay, Amy?" he turned and asked. "Yes, I'm all right. You all did very well!" she said, smiling. "Just doing my job, which to protect you with my life." "Did you ever get hurt on the job before?" "Well, I always get hurt when the foe in question lands a hit. This is more recent." Sonic said, showing her a claw mark on his back. "Oh my goodness, where did you get that from?" she asked. "Black Wyvern assault a few days ago. We were caught off guard in the Greyblood Valley. We were lucky to make it back alive, thanks to Tails going overboard with some of his Blackice Grenades. Blew their heads clean off." Sonic said. "Sonic, can you please promise me something?" she said, standing next to him. "Sure, what is it?" he said. "Just...promise you won't put yourself in any real danger. Can you do that?" "Um..sure, I guess. You have my word." "How can I be sure?" "Amy...I know what you're thinking and you're right. My duty as a Hellish Cross puts me in some dangerous situations, you know that. I can't not be in danger, but I can ensure that we always come back. Remember the big rule of we Hellish, if one falls, his soul is sought and avenged. No matter what, I'll always come back. I promise on the Hellish name." he said. "Okay, I'm sorry, it's just that...when I see you guys go off and come back wounded or with dead helpers, I get..." "Scared...I know. We wouldn't put ourselves in any position to do that. Trust me." "All right then." she said, pulling him in for a comforting embrace. Sonic held her and was off to begin the hunt.

In the Hellish Council Manor on Thornthresh Hill outside of the Hellish City, many Hellish of different sizes and shapes sat, discussing things that were of interest. In this case, they discussed the issue with Toran. "He's a traitor, we know that!" said an older-looking Darkre. "It is obvious that he's been seeding information to the Heavenae, the question is why?" said a creature called a Blodraven, a red-colored giant raven with sword-like feathers. "I have found that out after extensive research done by the Hellish Cross. Toran is in fact a Heavenae reincarnated into a Hellish after death. He's was the enemy all along!" said Knuckles. "So, our reincarnation curse cast upon us by the gods is the very root of this situation. So if we kill him, won't he become a Heavenae once again?" said a creature called a Gorgionad, pig-like demons with black wings and horse legs. "Not so likely with a new form of weaponry made by Tails. With these weapons, we can permanantly kill the Heavenae and take back our world." said Knuckles, passing around photos and documents showing the development of these "permanant destruction" weapons. "I see...very fascinating...yes...this could work..." the general collective of council members said. Knuckles looked over to the side and saw someone dashing out the front door. "Shit, we've been spied on! Hellish Cross, assemble and locate!" Knuckles shouted, causing five spheres of black light to appear and blast out the door. "They're fast...excellent...they're on the job...he'll never escape..." the general collective commented.

Outside, Toran was running like the wind but soon found himself in the center of the city, surrounded by the Hellish Cross. "You traitorous bastard! How could you sell us out!?" Sonic shouted, pointing his lance at Toran's neck. "You...you can't kill me! Only the Executioner can!" Toran pleaded but went pale after seeing said Executioner arrive on the scene. A large five-headed dog with two tails and black hoods over each head arrived with red eyes glaring. "Toran, meet the Executioner, Eihcerbereus. Eihcerbereus, meet your victim, Toran the traitor." Tails said, listening to the growls of the beast. "Now, now, we need to await Boss before we can kill him." Shadow said, putting his sword away. "Here he comes, now." Silver said, leaning on a wall. "Can we get this over with, please? I've better things to do than watch someone get mutilated." Blade said. "Then I'll make it brief. Toran, you were found guilty of treason under both reasonable and proven suspicion. Unless you have proof that you are not the traitor or know the identity of the true traitor, you will be at the mercy of Eihcerbereus." Knuckles said. "Umm...please, just listen! I only wanted to bring peace to both worlds!" Toran yelled, growing frightful of Eihcerbereus' presence. "By helping the enemy?! Have you any idea how many of our people could've gotten hurt because of you!?" Sonic said. "Oh, and killing countless Heavenae isn't wrong!?" Toran yelled back, meeting the fist of Shadow in the chest. "Don't support the enemy. They stole this world from us first, therefore we want it back." Shadow said, walking back. "I hereby pronounce him dead and sentenced to an experiment." Knuckles said, walking Tails in as he put a clip of glowing bullets in his rifle. "Perfect test. One shot and he will be dead forever, no Heavenly Reincarnation!" Tails said, shooting him in the leg. The effect of the bullet didn't take long to begin and everyone looked at Tails like there was something missing. "Uhh...why didn't ya shoot him in the head or something, Tails?" Sonic asked. "Well, I wouldn't want to deny Eihcerbereus his fun." Tails said as the beast advanced. "Hellish Cross, remove face coverings and unleash the beast." Knuckles said as they each grabbed a hood, making a symbol depicting their warrior class show up. When all hoods were taken off, they stepped back and watched as Eihcerbereus ripped each limb off before devouring all of Toran viciously. "It's a wonder that we have this one pet, he barely eats unless he wants to..." Sonic said, smirking at the carnage. "I've suggested that you take Eihcerbereus above ground a couple of times." Knuckles said, wiping a drop of blood off his cheek. "Well, the traitor is caught and justice is served. Guess we're done here." Tails said as they all leapt away. "Excellent job, Hellish Cross..." Knuckles said, walking away as Eihcerbereus finished his meal. The hoods were placed back on shortly afterwards by the Hellish Cross and the beast was placed back in it's special space.

Back in the Hellish Cross castle, Sonic was watching Tails look over something when he turned around. "Sonic, you've been standing there for at least a few minutes. Grab a seat, it must be tiring on your legs." Tails said, pulling out some folders with pictures and information. "Naw, I'm cool. These legs haven't failed me before. What are those? New documents?" Sonic asked. "Yes, from the Vran Craate. They depict new species of Hellish in our world and Heavenae above ground." Tails said. The Vran Craate are the overlords of the Hellish realms and are higher in power than the Council. They create new cities, destroy disobediant Hellish, and are strangely under direct order of the Hellish Cross. "How is it that they just handle the business of the Hellish realms, yet they call themselves the "overlords"?" Sonic asked. "Well, there isn't much logic, only that they do what we say and yet we are under direct order of Knuckles. It's a complicated system, but it's worked for as long as I've been alive." "Which accounts for roughly what, two hundred years?" "Yeah, and you for two hundred and fifty, right?" "Man, has it been that long?" Sonic said. Although they looked like they were in their teen years, they were well over in the hundreds. "Regardless, apparently, an outbreak of White Dragons and Purengrods has emerged out in Heavenae." "Does this concern the jurisdiction of the Hellish Cross?" Sonic asked. "Yes, the materials from which their bodies produce could prove to be useful. Let us go." Tails said. "To the Cathedral of Bloodrenched Past first. We need the word of the Boss before our departure." Sonic said, opening the door for Tails and walking to the Cathedral. "I see, well do what you need to do. You all may go above ground. Good luck." Knuckles said. At the gate, they were all set. "Hellish Cross, assemble! We go above ground!" Sonic said, making everyone appear and they leapt into the gateway leading above ground.

In the Fields of the White Sands, they found their targets. White Dragons are, well, self-explanatory. Giant holy flame-breathing lizards with angelic wings and guilded horns. The Purengrods, on the other hand, were like silver turtles with massive cannons on their backs and maces on their three tails. They possessed the power to control the white sands and manipulate it at their leisure. "Okay, there are seven White Dragons and six Purengrods. Make quick work, guys, and don't get surrounded!" Sonic said, leaping high into the air as the others scattered. Tails nailed a White Dragon and Purengrod in the head with quick shots of his main cannon, lobbing grenades to create a cloud of sand. Silver used this sand to leap out and surprise a White Dragon, cutting both arms off and slicing the legs off of a Purengrod. Shadow finished the foes that Silver weakened and Silver killed off a White Dragon himself after slaying a Purengrod. Blade attached a 50 caliber bullet attachment to his rifle and shot at a White Dragon's heart, using the propelled push of the recoil to gain height and shoot down a flying Purengrod. A stream of holy fire pushed back the Hellish Cross as the fire created a sheet of crystal on them. "Shit, Tails, get us out of this!" Sonic yelled, even though Tails was caught as well. "Don't worry, I've set a remote explosive in the sands. It will be reaching our current location in mere moments." Tails said, pressing a switch on his belt with some difficulty and causing a small sphere to emerge form the sand and attach itself on the crystal. One boom later, they were freed and Sonic advanced to the White Dragon. He threw his spear at the beast and slayed it by splitting the head open, jumping off the carcass and slashing down a Purengrod's rising body. Combining his spear with a shot from Tails' cannon, it took out the remaining Purengrods in a fantastic explosion, leaving only the remaining White Dragon. Shadow, Silver and Blade unleashed a combination attack by Shadow swinging his sword hard enough to unleash a shockwave, which Silver combined with a double swordbeam attack and Blade's energy raygun. The result was not only splitting the beast, but leaving nothing but a split skeleton seething with energy.

"We can bring back all these materials, guys. Excellent job, Hellish Cross! We did the Hellish Realm proud." Sonic said, handshaking them all before spinning his lance fast enough to gather the sand in a sphere shape. Tails unleashed a stream of flame from his gun to heat and cool the sand into a sphere that Silver used his powers to carry the materials from the creatures in. "Excellent idea, Silver. Let's get going...oh, shit..." Sonic said as an approaching group of Heavenae Elites emerged. "Uhh...any ideas, Sonic?" Tails said as they all grouped together. "Yeah...Hellish Impact." Sonic said, closing his eyes and glowing brightly. Tails did the same, as did Silver, Blade and Shadow, creating a large magic circle beneath them. "Steady...steady, everyone...closer..." Sonic said as the circle grew in size and the soldiers finally surrounded them. "NOW!! HELLISH IMPACT!!" Sonic yelled as the light completely covered them, darkness circling them until it spread all over. The entire squad of Heavenae Elites were taken down and our Hellish Cross were, understandibly, tired. "Whew, nice thinking. Can we go home now?" Shadow asked. "Yeah...let's go home. How long have we been out here?" Sonic asked. "Uhh...We must get back in half an hour. We expended four hours and thirty minutes..." Tails said. "We're already having a hard time breathing...we must make haste." Silver said, carrying the materials as they passed through the gate. "Thank goodness we've made it. Now to go see Smithen." Sonic said as Knuckles arrived. "Hellish Cross, you have returned. Report activity." he said. "Hellish Report: Seven White Dragons slain, Six Purengrods destroyed and over Three Hundred Heavenae Elites eradicated by measure of the Hellish Impact. Estimated amount of time on the surface: 4 hours and 30 minutes. Hellish Report complete." They all said at the same time. "Excellent job. Hellish Cross, dismissed!" Knuckles said before leaving.

Above ground, the Heavenae were stressed out. "Our spy was executed and with him, our ability to leech technology from the Hellish." said a high-rank Heavenae soldier. "Fool, we need not the enemy's aid to defeat them. We have our own special means to defeat those devils and take what is rightfully ours." said a Heavenae Yggdra. Yggdras(in case you don't know how to say it, not to sound smart or anything, it's y-ee-dra) were high rank council members under the orders of the parallel of the Vran Craate, the Yggdrasill, who is also the ruler of Heavenae and the one who organized the takeover. "The master grows impatient with each passing day and each assault that the Hellish put against us angers him. It will only be a matter of time until he intervenes." said another Yggdra. "We can't take back our world now that Yggdrasill has had a change of heart and if he intervenes..." said another. "We'll take care of it before he arrives...or rather before he awakens, since Yggdrasill only awakens when his vast holy power has returned." another Yggdra stated. "But is it not the night when Yggdrasill's Moon arises in the daylight?" There was soon a silence in the room until someone came back from checking a calendar. "Yggdrasill's Moon shall not arise for another month!" said a soldier, making everyone else stare angrily at the Yggdra who claimed Yggdrasill's Moon was coming. "We've plenty of time to take down those demons...damn the Hellish Cross!" they all announced as the meeting came to a close.

As the Hellish Cross neared the Smithery Inferno, conversation occured. "Wow, Sonic is finally upgrading his Dragoon Lance." Tails said. "Yeah, I guess it's time to move on." Sonic responded. "But still, this is your first time upgrading your weapon. The rest of us have changed them at least five times..." Tails said. "I'll be fine. Let's get this to Smithen." Sonic said, opening the large steel door of a large dome-like house with two tall towers on the sides. Inside, a large tuft of fur with a big, black mustache stood banging on a piece of red-hot steel. A pair of mace-ended tails and four arms complete the beastie known as Smithen(Think Cousin It from Addams Family). "Ahh, the Hellish Cross! Come to upgrade your weapons again?...Sonic!? You are here as well!? Praise Tyu-Gredal!!" said the smithy. "Yeah, we have procured some good stuff for you, Smithen." Sonic said, leading Silver in with the materials. "Oh yeah, this is wonderful. I can make some quality weapons here now! Come back in the usual time, boys." he said. "So, roughly an hour?" Shadow asked. "Yup. Sonic, mind if I speak to you?" Smithen asked. "No, not at all. Hellish Cross, disperse." Sonic said, everyone heading off. "Ahh, the standard Dark Dragoon Lance. It's so rare to see this model. I remember when I first gave you boys your primary weapons when the Hellish Cross was born..." "Oh, here we go..."

_Flashback_

At this time, about two hundred years ago, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Silver and Blade were roughly the size of four year olds, yet they were about a hundred years old between them all. "Ahh, so they are the chosen warriors?" said a slightly more furry Smithen. "Indeed. Present the weapons so they may begin." said a grey cloaked being with eight black wings and long black hair coming from the hood. "Are you certain? They are only so young..." "Fear not, Smithen, for before you lie the warriors that will stand for their people, warriors who will be forever known as the Hellish Cross." said the being. "As you wish, Vran Craate." said Smithen, who did that. The weapons started glowing, as did the small warriors' eyes, until everything was set.

_Flashback end_

"Smithen, old friend, and you wonder why I do not show myself within your home as often as the others." Sonic said, passing Smithen a tissue. "Memories...either way, check this out. You've accumulated so many materials that your weapon can catch up to speed with the others in this one session. It'll still be done in an hour, though." "Always one to keep to deadlines, huh, Smithen?" "Indeed. Anyway, your weapon will be made with the White Dragon bone and fangs, the Red Dragon's skin, the Blue Dragon's flame and claws and the Purengrod's shell and feathers. I'll call it the Lance of the Seven Dragons." "Seven? Smithen, you've only mentioned three dragons..." "Special surprises for you, Sonic. It will be beautiful and deadly." "Thank you, Smithen. I really appreciate this. " "Hey, you protect us all, the least I can do is make the weapons that help you do your duty. Think nothing of it and see you soon." Smithen said, beginning his smithery. Sonic walked out and reached the center of the city when he saw a man down without blood. "What?...What could've happened here...? I can't investigate it until I get back my lance..." Sonic said before dashing home.

An hour later, the Hellish Cross assembled and regained their weapons. Sonic specially requested a double of his original weapon in addition to his new one. Tails' arm cannon and rifle were modified by himself to unleash shots quicker with lesser need to await the cooling of the guns. Shadow's new blade was bigger, the steel was thinker and was designed to ensure a strike from both in front and behind Shadow. Silver's katana were eminating a green aura with the silver blades and small red jewels along the steel. Blade simply had another ammo type accustomed to the weapon, an explosive charge attachment. Sonic's new weapon was exactly what Smithen described, beautiful. The holding piece of the lance was pure white bone and the blades were a mix of things. They were shaped like white claws with red along the edges and small blue flames within the steel. Green rings connected the blades to the main body and yellow scales near either end of the lance. On the back end was a single purple blade with small orange streaks and in the center of the whole deal is a dragon eye design. "Wow, impressive work as usual, Smithen. Thank you so much." Sonic said, putting both lances away. "Of course, remember, whenever you get more materials, be sure to come see me! Until then, good luck, Hellish Cross." Smithen said as they waved him off and walked out.

Sonic was on his way back when he heard sinister giggles. With each step, the giggles intensified before Sonic got annoyed. "Okay, whoever is out there, show yourself." Sonic said. After some time, the giggles resumed as Sonic surveyed the area. "Hmm...I'm sensing something..." Sonic said, realizing he was in the area where he saw the unconscious guy. "Chances are his body was finished by Vahmpyres." Sonic thought as he saw the skeleton sitting in the same space as where the body was. Vahmpyres are what they sound like, blood-sucking demons who are on both peaceful and violent terms with the Hellish. They primarily set up a certain time when they feed and if anyone is out during that time, unarmed, they are fair game. Otherwise, if an incident occurs, they are ready to support the Hellish in any way. Some vampires are upstanding citizens or fine warriors, others are sneaky and involved in shady business, including murder and prostitution. Sonic had stopped walking and stood still, sensing a force in front of him. When he opened his eyes, he saw his target smiling at him deviously.

_-Coming up next, A vahmpyre emerges and a bold attack on the Hellish Realms occurs as the Hellish Cross is put against both the enemy they know and an enemy one of them will discover in the next chapter:_

_Initiating Third Mission: The Assault_


	3. The Assault

**Fight of the Hellish: Immoral Struggle**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer: I really get sick of doing this, because you know that I know that I don't own the SEGA characters. Some characters here were created by other writers and if I don't know who you are, I will extend the credit to you in the best way I can. This story is based on themes that others may have already used before, the whole light and dark polarity and the struggles that erupt in the middle of it all. Rated M due to blood, violence, scenes of brutality, sexual content and language. No flames or stupid generalizations about me based on what I write, thank you very much.

Beginning Statement

_Among each other do the Hellish fight. No matter what the species, it fights with it's brethern, whomever they are. Tis only a struggle for survival, yet it is more instituted in the demon world. In the Heavenae world, the rule of life is life. They enjoy peace unless confronted by their enemies, prefering agreement to confrontation. Death in both worlds are taken into consideration, yet only in death does life begin on the other side. Thus is the reason for the endless war and for the undying hatred..._

_Philosopher of Peace Gyutrenda the Hedgehog_

Initiating Third Mission: The Assault

Before Sonic's eyes was one of the most feared creatures in the Hellish Realms, a Vahmpyre. Look to previous chapter for explaination on the Vahmpyres, otherwise we'll move on. This was a female white Vahmpyre hedgehog and one that Sonic was about ready to kill. Unlike most beings in the Hellish Realms, her body was more light-colored, her eyes bright blue and her hair blonde. Her quill style mimiked Sonic's, yet on her head was a particularly rare hairstyle in this dark underworld. A mane of hair stretched down to her legs and four large curling ponytails, two on her left and right, with red rings connecting them on each side. She wore long blue latex gloves and latex boots and an outfit that was barely anything except long straps over her bare breasts and cover over her privates. "A Vahmpyre..." he thought as he pulled out his lance. "Hee hee, hey there." she said deviously. "I cannot fight her here...not enough room...huh?" Sonic thought before she jumped up high above a tall skyscraper labeled Gargoyle Spire. "Beginning Pursuit of the Vahmpyre." Sonic said, leaping and running up the same building. They were running side-to-side, the Vahmpyre was smiling at him while Sonic was clenching his teeth as they neared the top. Once there, Sonic stood firm as she stood before him. "So, would you happen to be the Vahmpyre responible for that man's demise?" Sonic asked. "No, I am not the one." she said, shaking her head. "Very well, my apologies, madam. I was unclear as to who was responsible for his demise and when I saw you...well, my apologies." "You mean you actually would believe my words alone?" she asked. "You mean to say you are the one responsible?" The Vahmpyre was silent before she spoke again. "It was not my intention. My instincts took over and I could not control myself. Plus he was in violation of the Hellish-Vahmpyrical Agreement." she said. "The Hellish-Vahmpyrical Agreement...Ah yes." Sonic said, recalling what she spoke of.

Back in days of old, Vahmpyres often attacked Hellish of all types until an agreement was in place. The Hellish-Vahmpyrical Agreement stated that Vahmpyres were entitled to their thirst for blood as long as they feed during certain hours and if a Hellish is alone and unarmed, he/she is responsible for his/her own life and actions regarding Vahmpyre assaults. It seemed like an "every Hellish for themselves" kind of deal, yet it was sealed in both party's blood and as such it became law. "Hmm...I've checked over the victim's remaining skeleton and found no weapon, therefore you are not responsible. Your excuse is also viable, since controlling one's instincts is not an easy task." Sonic said. "Um...Please be not offended by my remark, but I thought the Hellish Cross were warriors who were...well..." she said nervously. "Be not afraid to express your opinions, for they are what fuels food for thought and change. Feel free to tell me." Sonic said reassuringly. "I just thought...you were completely devoted to your duty and offered no such compassion..." she said. Even though Sonic said it was okay for her to express herself, he wasn't sure how to react to that. "Umm...well...I mean...what would give you such thoughts of the Hellish Cross?" he asked. "Try to think on it a little, Sonic." she said, smiling. His eyes shot open wide when she said his name. "How...How did you know of me?" "I know much of you, Sonic the Dark Dragoon. Much more than you might believe..." "But...how...who are you?" Sonic said as she stepped closer to him. As she passed him, she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, we'll meet again soon...". Sonic was by himself for a moment before he went back to the castle. "Just who...who is that...how did she know so much about me...?" Sonic thought as he walked.

Later that night, he was awake in his room, looking out the window and into the purple sky with red stars. Suddenly, red liquid dripped down from the sky, the rain of the Hellish Realms."Who was that Vahmpyre...She knew more about me than most others..." he thought until he got a message from Tails. "Sonic, a disturbance was discovered in the eastern Hellish district. Be careful, it's rainy out there, meaning Boltcren may be at the root of the trouble." Tails said. "Okay, Sonic the Hedgehog on route to source of disturbance." Sonic said, picking up his lance and dashing out the door. As he made it to the center, a Blotcren emerged from a lightning bolt and took a fighting stance. Boltcren were electric giant wasps with twin swords attached to their bottoms. They frequently got into accidents with each other, resulting in conflicts that innocents often got caught in. Sonic took one step forward and it was already in his face. That was corrected a second later when it was cut in half, evaporating into the air. "...Disturbance eliminated..." Sonic said as the beast disappeared. "Always about the job, hmm?" said a voice. Sonic turned around and saw the very same Vahmpyre. "It is you again, the Vahmpyre who knew me by name.." Sonic said. "I told you that we would meet again. A Vahmpyre of promises, I am." she said, smiling. "Please, tell me...how do you know me...who are you?" he said, looking back up and seeing she wasn't there. He felt arms around him from behind and hands on his chest. "I'll be glad to tell you my name. It is Moonlit the Vahmpyre. Glad to make your acquaintance." she said as Sonic turned. "Well, you already know who I am...but just to be courteous, I am the Dark Dragoon of the Hellish Cross, Sonic the Hedgehog." he said. "sigh, You really need to lighten up. I think you are too heavily bound to your duty as a Hellish Cross." she said, stepping back. "Do you...do you really think that?" he asked. "I think it would be wise to get a second opinion. Come back here after you do that, okay? I'll be waiting." she said. "But..but it's raining out here." Sonic said. "It's all right, I love the rain. Don't keep me waiting." she said, smiling. At that, Sonic jumped away and towards the Hellish Cross Castle.

"Guys, I need your help!...Guys?" he asked as he wandered the castle. He shook himself to unwet himself, poofing himself up. "Down here, Sonic!" Tails said, yelling from a previously closed passage to the base levels of the castle. At the bottom, Tails, Shadow, Silver and Blade were standing near something. "What is the matter?" Sonic asked. "Look below you." Tails said. On the floor was a large angelic etching in the ground. "Wha...Where did this come from?!" Sonic yelled. "You need not panic, Tails has already called the Unholy Fathers to cleanse us." Shadow said as six cloaked Hellish descended to the base level. "Let us all form a circle around the mark. Let our energy converge in this single spot." said the Unholy Fathers at the same time. After doing so, the ceremony began without delay. "_Tyu-Gredal, whose eyes praise the land of eternal flame, grant us the power to erase this purity. Tyu-Gredal, whose mane blows in the dark winds of the sky, offer your mercy on the castle we stand in. Tyu-Gredal, whose voice brings life unto the the barren, destroy this curse and relieve the lives of these warriors..._" said the Unholy Fathers during the whole ceremony. After about five minutes, the mark on the floor was erased. "Thank you for coming to our aid, Unholy Fathers." the Hellish Cross said at the same time. "It is no trouble at all. Whenever you need the power of her unholiness, Tyu-Gredal, call upon us." said the Unholy Fathers before departing. "But...why was the symbol of Yggdrasill's Moon in the floor?" Sonic asked. "It can only mean that Yggdrasill is attempting to increase the speed of his awakening. If that occurs, the Vran Craate will be the ones to deal with it." said Silver. "I guess...Everyone, I need you to tell me something." Sonic said. "Okay then, what is it?" Tails asked. "And I want you all to be honest to me. Make no lies to spare me the pain of the truth." Sonic said. "Very well then. What do you need to know?" Shadow asked. "Do you believe it true that I am bound solely to my duty?" Sonic asked. "Yes." they all said at the same time. Sonic stepped back and thought back. "They...they are right...I cannot remember the last break I took...or day off...or anything like that..." he said, backing up slowly. He was out the door very quickly following that. "He always believed that he was a free spirited warrior...guess he didn't realize how opposite he was from that..." Silver said.

Back outside, Moonlit opened her eyes to see that Sonic had returned. "You...you were right about me...I was tied too much to my duty...I never realized..." Sonic said. "Hey, it's never too late to change yourself. All you need is to relax...also..." she said, now eye-to-eye with him. "Ye...Yes?" Sonic said. "I would like to become a Hellish Cross. Can you do that for me? Hmm?" she asked. Sonic thought for a moment and then came to a conclusion. "Come with me." he said, jumping to the direction of the castle. They arrived in short order and entered the castle. "Hellish Cross, assemble." he said, causing everyone to appear. "What's up, Sonic? Who is this?" Tails asked. "Her name is Moonlit and she informed me of the truth. She also seeks to become a member of the Hellish Cross. Umm...would you please wait in the lobby while we discuss?" Sonic said. "Sure, no problem." she said, walking out and leaving the Hellish Cross. "All right, so what do we have?" Sonic asked. "Not much. Her record is not, well, full. All it has written is her name, sex, warrior class, and abilities. Not much history, background, anything." Tails said, looking at a folder. "Well, there aren't any criminal records or anything like that, so..." Shadow said. "I'm okay with that." Silver said. "Eh, why not? Having a new member would be nice." said Blade. "Okay, then. Moonlit, please re-enter." Sonic said, watching her walk in. "We've discussed and decided that you can become a member of the Hellish Cross." Sonic said, standing to shake her hand. Out of joy, Moonlit jumped and hugged Sonic tightly. "Whoa, take it easy! We have to get you outfitted with a weapon." he said, letting her down and walking her to a hidden armory. Inside were shelves of stuff, armor, weapons and all that good stuff.

"Your armor will only appear in the heat of a battle, so pick out something light...huh?" he said as she put on black gauntlets and greaves. "These look promising. Where's the weapon choices?" she said, grabbing his arm. "Wow, she's quick to decisions just like me." Sonic thought. In the weapon storage, they walked into the Dragoon section and she chose an ice-covered javelin. "Nice choice there. Well, let's head back." he said, walking back to the main lobby. "We, the Hellish Cross, acknowledge you as a new member of our ranks. We only ask that you do the best that you can in any situation." Sonic said, causing a light to appear on her weapon. "Welcome to the Hellish Cross, Moonlit the Vahmpyre." Sonic said, hugging her this time. "I'll do what I can to support the Hellish Cross." she said, holding him tightly. The ceremony was done and she was now a Hellish Cross. That night, Sonic was walking in the lobby of the castle and out the door. In the center of the city, he was walking when he saw Moonlit. "Moonlit, what are you doing out here...huh?" Sonic asked looking up in the air. The moon was full and Moonlit was charging right at him, flaming claws at the ready. "Shit, I'd nearly forgotten the moon's effect on Vahmpyres...I'll have to take her down..." he said, pulling out his lance and charging forward. She leapt at him as he jumped backwards, bouncing off a wall and kicking her hard enough to send her flying. She bounced back and somersaulted Sonic in the air, connecting another strike, sending him on top of a building. He stopped and crashed hard, getting up slowly. "Glad she's with us. Not so glad that I have to kill her.." he thought as she jumped at him. In one fell swoop, he grabbed her throat and slammed her down on the roof, holding her there as he brought up his lance. His hand was shaking and Moonlit was slowing down. "I...I...I can't...I can't do it..." Sonic said, dropping his lance and giving Moonlit the chance to overcome him, holding him down as she exposed her fangs. She brought her fangs to his neck, yet Sonic felt no fangs. He felt something warm hit his neck and when he turned, he found out what it was. Moonlit was crying, her tears slowly dropping on his neck. Against her instincts, she couldn't bite Sonic. He slowly rose up and she held him tightly, crying in his chest as he held her as well. "It's okay...I couldn't do it either..." he said, holding her until he picked her up and jumped back to the castle.

Sonic laid her down in his room. "Be at peace, Moonlit. Rest easy for recovery." Sonic said as he walked out of the room. "What happened to her, Sonic?" Tails asked. "Her instincts took over her mind and I nearly had to take her down. I couldn't find it in myself to do that, yet she couldn't find it in herself to bite me. I wonder why..." Sonic said. "Relax about it for now. Oh, I'd nearly forgotten. Knuckles wanted to see you about something important." Tails said. "Very well, then. I leave the castle in your charge until my return." "Sonic, please relax. The castle shall not be breached whilst you leave the grounds." "Just making sure, old friend." Sonic said before walking out. Tails watched before looking at Moonlit. "I hope you can show him how to relax himself." Tails said before walking out and closing the door. Sonic entered the Cathedral and into Knuckle's office. "Did you want to see me?" Sonic said, sitting down. "Indeed, I knew that I needed to discuss this with you eventually. Sonic, you have worked very hard, so your comrades and I would appreciate it if you would take the day for yourself." Knuckles said. "Take the day...I do not understand what you are asking of me..." Sonic said, clearly confused. "You've not taken a day for yourself in years, Sonic. Therefore, to ensure that this is not a problem, I am initiating Lock-Down at the gate. Just so that we aren't off-guard when the enemy is bold." "I've...I've no words to say..." "Simply enjoy yourself, Sonic. You all deserve that much." "O...Okay then..." Sonic said, walking out of the room. He stopped to check and discovered that there were no lies told. "I guess taking the day for myself will be fine, but I wonder when the gate will be open again..." Sonic thought as he walked to the gate. "The gate shall remained locked for two days!?" Sonic asked Blade, who told him exactly that. "Indeed. The Boss wanted to ensure that you enjoyed your time without any interruptions." Blade said, finishing the Lock-Down procedure. "Yet how am I to relax when the path is blocked?" "That is exactly why you should be able to relax, old friend. The enemy will not be able to cause problems so long as the gate remains closed." "Well, I suppose so..." "Rest easy, old friend. You shant worry about anything." "If you say so, Blade." Sonic said before walking back to the castle.

Amy was on her way there as well, except that she was ahead of him and got there first. "Tails, is Sonic here?" she asked him. "Umm...I think so. He should have gotten back by now. Check his room." he suggested. She walked up there and saw that the door was open. When she walked in to check, she froze dead. Moonlit was still sleeping in his bed and as a result, the worst case senario flashed itself in her head. "Not possible...I need to ask Sonic. He's well-known for telling the truth no matter what." she thought, walking out slowly as to not wake Moonlit up. Sonic met her in the lobby as Amy was on the way out. "Hey, Amy. What's up?" Sonic asked, taking notice of her moving backwards. "Uhh...is there something wrong?" he asked her. "Umm...well...I was just..." "Yes...?" "I want to ask you something, but please don't be angry." "How can I be angry if I know not of what you seek to ask me?" "I was upstairs and I saw a young woman in your room..." "Oh, you mean Moonlit. There was an incident last night where she was outside and the moon had its effect on her. I nearly had to kill her but I couldn't find it in myself to do it. She overcame her instincts and avoided biting me as well. She was so tired as a result, so that is why she is there. Why did you think she was asleep in my quarters?" Sonic asked. Amy felt relieved but wasn't too sure if she should tell what she thought he did. "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all..." she said. As she passed him, he spoke once more. "Are you certain? You seemed relieved at what I told you. Were you concerned about something?" he asked. "Umm...no, it was nothing, really." "Oh, all right then." Sonic said before walking back upstairs. "I couldn't just tell him that. I couldn't..." she thought as she walked out. On the roof, Sonic felt the wind blow across his face. "I still wonder...Why I couldn't kill her...if she hadn't been able to stop herself...I'd be dead right now...so then why...why couldn't I kill her when the moment came..." he thought, watching the red sun set. "Well, the day is done, I suppose." he thought as he walked downstairs. When he walked inside, he noticed that Moonlit was gone. "Hmm...she woke up. That and she was courteous enough to flatten out the bed aftewards. That was kind of her." he thought as he placed his helm, gauntlets and boots to the corner. He then took off his shoes and gloves and placed those in a desk drawer. "The night hours beckons for me now. Good night, all." he said as he closed the shades and turned off the light.

In the Realm of Holira, the council was on edge. "I cannot believe that they killed so many of our heavy hitters." said one of them. "It can't be helped...we just need a little more time..." said another. Suddenly, a swirling mist took the form of a different Heavenae, one with red eyes and black wings, yet also possessed white long hair and a grey robe. "You are all out of time. We, the Lost Ones, are taking the situation in our hands under direct orders of Yggdrasill. He grows tired of your failures and is prepared to initiate his plan." said the being. Suddenly, eleven more appeared and all of them pulled out glowing crossbows and pointed them as the council Yggdra. "You can't be serious?! You're staging a coup against your own people!?" said a Yggdra. "Do not look to us as fools, nor do the same for Yggdrasill. He was aware of your coup from the beginning. Which is why we were chosen by him to cease your antics to take the Hellish world." said the Lost One before they armed themselves. "W..wait! You can't do this...!" said another Yggdra. "If you believe we have compassion for your lives, you are incorrect. Perish, foul traitors..." said the Lost Ones before they all unleashed glowing streams of arrows all over the room, killing a majority of the council Yggdra. One remained, ducking under the table as they pointed in his direction. "I...I never questioned his all mighty power! Please, spare me!" said the Yggdra. "It is too late to feign innocence now. Die in the name of the great Yggdrasill." they said before unleashing arrows. Blood covered the floor of the council room. Suddenly, black robed Lost Ones walked in, checked the perimeter before another figure walked in. "Is it done...?" said the figure. "Yes, we are ready to serve at your call." said the Lost Ones, bowing down. "Stand firm, for now it is you all that shall control the council. Make wise decisions and ensure what needs to be done happens." said the figure before it walked out. "Then let us get started, Lost Ones."

In the center of the city, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Silver and Blade met up and saw that a Heavenae breached the barrier. "How...how in the name of Hellish did this creature breach the barrier?!" Sonic yelled.. "Look at his body. He must have been weakened by the barrier on the way through. He's a bold one, but he's by himself." Tails said, noticing the Heavenae soldier coughing up blood. "Blade...finish it." Sonic said, giving Blade his opportunity to load one of Tails' special bullets. Afterwards, the Heavenae took a shot to the head, dying before his body burned. "If they could breach the barrier..." Silver thought. "Hold on a sec. I've checked the barrier and found something. That thing was hiding within the rift." Tails said. "So that means he passed through only the last barrier rather than all of them." Shadow said. "Exactly. The barrier still works, so let us depart from here before anything else occurs." Tails said as they all walked away. Sonic looked back and saw the barrier glowing a little. "Hmm...I hope he's right about that..." he thought as he sprinted for the castle. He entered, said good night to everyone and proceeded to his bedroom on the east side of the castle.

In the dark corner of Sonic's bedroom, bright blue eyes shone open. Moonlit slowly walked over to Sonic, watching him sleep. "He sleeping so soundly...out like a rock, as it were...he probably will not notice..." she said as she laid down with him. Later that night, Sonic had awoken and saw Moonlit. "Huh? When did she get here? I guess I was out like a rock...ah, well. I have no problem with her being here..." he said, returning to slumber. Moonlit was now overtop of him, looking at his sleeping face. "I bet he tastes wonderful...I can sense that he has not yet tasted the lips of a woman..." she thought, placing her hands to Sonic's face. The soft feel of her hands silently woke up Sonic, looking into the eyes of the Vahmpyre. "Oh hey, Moonlit. Did you need something?" he said, dreary yet awake enough to function. "Yes, there is something that I want..." she said, smiling at him intently. "Really, what could that be?" Sonic asked but was caught off-guard by what occurred next. She kissed him passionately, making Sonic's eyes open wide. He wasn't expecting that at all, feeling her tongue all over his mouth until she slowly pulled out her tongue from his mouth. "Moonlit...I...I wasn't...expecting that..." he said, nervously smiling. "I apologize, I could not retain my feelings...did you have reservations as to who would give you your first kiss?" she asked, looking into his eyes intently. "No, that's not it...I just wasn't expecting this to happen so surprisingly, is all. I had no problem at all." he said. "I can sense that you are not lying. Also, I tasted naught except you within." "Wow, that's quite an ability you possess." "What I want..." Moonlit said, Sonic waiting for her answer. "What I want...is you and you alone. It is the one reason why I wanted to be part of the Hellish Cross." she said. "I'm...I'm flattered, really I am. I never would have guessed as such..." he said. "It is all well. Do you reject me?" "Not at all." he said, smiling.

Knuckles was asleep in his office, sleeping heavily in his leaning chair. Suddenly, a letter was slipped under the door and the sound of it moving along the floor woke him up. "What is this?" he asked as he opened the letter. After reading the letter, he promptly crumpled it and threw it in a fireplace. "They must be joking if they believe we will agree to such and unconditional surrender. They'll need to do better than that to attract my attention." Knuckles said, watching the burning letter. "What that truly is to me...is a declaration of combat. They were probably just going to lead us out to an agreement spot before taking us out then and there. Regardless, they can do naught whilst the gate remains sealed. When it opens...they shall feel the true wrath of the Hellish Cross now. I have kept the thought of completely attacking the main structure of Heavenae, but it is they who have brought such a fate upon themselves." Knuckles said, opening a chest containing ten crystals. The crystals looked like a snowflake, a fireball, a leaf, a lightning bolt, a tiny sword, a white pearl, a dark diamond, a shiny small mountain, a bright star and a silver clock. "It took nearly a hundred years for the boys to collect these...the Sacred Treasure of Divia. These elemental stones possess power that even the Vran Craate cannot identify. However, the legend remains a cornerstone for the existance of these stones. _When the Immoral Struggle burns with the blood of both sides, the dark light and the light dark will shine in the chest, signalling the break in the split_. I've always speculated the legend since it was recently discovered, so all that's left...is to wait. Wait until the "Immoral Struggle" commences...and both light and dark shine..." Knuckles said, pushing the chest back in its hiding place. "I only pray the Hellish Cross is the group that can use the treasure effectively..."

Sonic felt conflicted. He was pretty sure of his place as a Hellish Cross. He knew he had certain responsibilties to keep in mind and people's lives was one of those. Which was why he felt it was his duty to protect Amy from harm. This, in truth, didn't contribute to any held feelings for her, yet now he had a new development to understand. Now he was faced with a relationship that proved to be unpredictable. As to what he felt, he knew he felt something for Moonlit, but needed to ensure that it was true. This time, he caught Moonlit off-guard by kissing her. The passion he felt was all the proof that he needed. "It's true...I do feel this way..." he thought as she returned the affection, their tongues lashing and dancing within each other's mouth. "Excellent...excellent, I say...I'm glad you have lightened up, Sonic..." she said, smiling as she held him...

_-Coming up next, conflictions arise as two different struggles begin, a struggle one must make with himself and another that will put the true wrath of the Hellish Cross against the Heavenae and their new weapon. Sparks will fly in the next chapter:_

_Initiating Fourth Mission: The Conflict_


	4. The Conflict

**Fight of the Hellish: Immoral Struggle**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer: I really get sick of doing this, because you know that I know that I don't own the SEGA characters. Some characters here were created by other writers and if I don't know who you are, I will extend the credit to you in the best way I can. This story is based on themes that others may have already used before, the whole light and dark polarity and the struggles that erupt in the middle of it all. Rated M due to blood, violence, scenes of brutality, sexual content and language. No flames or stupid generalizations about me based on what I write, thank you very much.

Beginning Statement

_The ancient treasures of Divia were objects crafted to give either side the chance to present a point. Unfortunately, these treasures were not designed for any one faction. Evil, good, light or dark, it matters not to the gods. So long as an end for a beginning was established, the treasures were necessary in existance. Who knew that such a fearsome power could be simply given without thought? Only they know...only they know..._

_Minister of Blood Reaei the Bear_

Initiating Fourth Mission: The Conflict

A strange feeling crept in Amy's heart as she read a generic book in the Gravestone Library. "I should have been honest with Sonic...Otherwise, I'll never shake this feeling..." she thought as she brought the book outside. As soon as she stepped out of the door, she saw Sonic's body flying through the Library window. "Damn...Brigh Chimeras...Hellish Cross, converge!" he said, getting up and everyone surrounded the beast. It was a white colored chimera with bird, lion and bear heads, black eyes and red claws. Tails rolls around to the side and shoots the beast in it's lion head. Shadow jumped up and cut the bird head off and Silver sliced the last head. Sonic, Blade and Moonlit took down the remaining moving headless body before the heads could reform. "That's why Brigh Chimeras are tough to kill, they get new heads and their wounds can easily heal with little time. Now to fix the window at the Library..." Sonic said as he walked towards the window. "Oh no, dear. That is all right, I can handle it." said the librarian, a green lioness with a black dress named Penta. She was named as such due to the pentagram on her hand that granted her the ability to fix anything, wounds, severed arms, even broken objects. "Oh, okay. If you are sure, then let us be off, Hellish Cross. Disassemble." Sonic said, afterwards everyone was off in their own direction. Then Sonic came across Amy. "Hey, Amy. Umm...you seem kind-of restless. Are you all right?" Sonic asked. "Well...there is something I have on my mind, but...but I'm afraid to ask..." she said. "Ask what?...Does it concern me?" "In a way..." "...Let's get a coffee. Might be easier if you relax...though I know not of such things..." Sonic said as they walked to the coffeehouse.

He bought her favorite and waited until she was calm. "So...do you want to tell me what is bothering you?" he said while drinking his coffee. "Well...are you going out with the girl that was in your room?" she asked. As you can imagine, a sudden question like that surprised Sonic enough for him to spit out his coffee, choking slightly until he calmed himself. To avoid the spray, he looked away from Amy before that happened. "cough, cough...Okay. Is that what you were thinking of? If I was going out with Moonlit?" Sonic asked, wiping the coffee off of his face. "Well, yes. That is what I was thinking about." she said, slightly amused by Sonic's reaction and drinking her own coffee. "Well, I'm not going out with her, but I am interested in her." he said, causing the same reaction for Amy. Luckily, he ducked, since Amy reacted too quickly to avoid facing Sonic's direction. "R..Really?" "I am an honest hedgehog, Amy. I never lie, I never stretch the truth, I tell it like it is." he said. A long silence overtook them until Sonic said something. "So, why exactly did it concern you?" "You mean to say that it shouldn't concern me?" "Come on, do not think like that..." "I just expected you to tell me about such things..." Now Sonic was getting irritated. "Are you telling me that I need to inform you of every person that I meet, is that it?" "I didn't go that far, you really should expect such a reaction after seeing what I saw in your room."

Sonic now understood exactly what she was thinking after she said that. "Wait, wait, wait...did you really think that I slept with her!? Is that what you thought when you saw her!?" Sonic yelled, clearly angered. "You expected me not to think as such!? She was sleeping so soundly and the way she was dressed..." "Hold up one minute! After all the time you've known me, do you really think that I would sleep with anyone!? I am not ready for that kind of responsibility!" "How am I to know that!? Your level of responsibility is high enough that you could sleep with someone comfortably! You sure believe that you can protect everyone, and that is a hell of a lot of responibility!" "Why the hell are you getting so upset at this!? Do you think I would forget you existed just because I'm not around you all the time!? You think that if I show interest in someone else for a change, you just disappear to me!? That's a load of shit!" "Well, that's all you needed to say!!" Sonic and Amy never argued about anything before, having known each other for a good couple hundred years. The fact that they were arguing about whether Sonic was interested in Moonlit wasn't too easy on either of them. They stopped yelling at each other and calmed down before speaking again. "Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you. This wasn't something that either of us needed to argue about...I should have been more specific about Moonlit to you and what was going on..." Sonic said. "No, I''m the one who should be apologizing. I should not have looked to the worst case scenario before asking you...I'm sorry, Sonic." He stood up and held her lightly. "You didn't need to worry. I mean, just because I am interested in someone else, that doesn't mean anything between us. I wouldn't forget you because of something so stupid...okay?" "All right...I feel so stupid..." "Don't feel stupid...it was a misunderstanding..." he said, calming her until they both got another coffee that wouldn't be spit out due to surprising news.

In the distance, a small group of Heavenae were looking over the city and spotted Sonic. "Yes...it is he that will be our target for our cross-experimentation..." said one of them. "I am not certain of this...Master Yggdrasill has outlawed such experiments..." "Indeed...especially when we made that last guy into a..." "Well, at least I do not need to tell you what the experiment shall consists of..." they continued to discuss until they crossed the gate and set off alarms. "We've been breached again...that does it...Hellish Cross, assemble!" Knuckles shouted. "That's my cue. We'll talk later, Amy. See ya!" Sonic said as he took off into the sky. They all stood before Knuckles. "Ah yes, before I get started, welcome to the Hellish Cross, Moonlit." Knuckles said, shaking hands with her. "Thank you, sir." she said. "Anyway, in the coming days, we shall begin the attack on the Heavenae." he said. "Why now have you decided to make such an attack, Boss?" Sonic asked, although he was anxious to find out. "They once more defile our lands by breaking through the gate without honorable combat. That is the last straw for me..." Knuckles said. "Considering that we pick off Heavenae each time we go above ground, they seem to be getting us back. Real immature..." Shadow said. "Regardless, I will inform you of the attack when the time comes. Hellish Cross, dismissed." Knuckles said. "Uhh...Boss? You could've told us this without gathering us..." Sonic said. "You know the Boss likes to see people in person before speaking." Silver said. "Either way, let us go. There is not much to do today." Tails said, walking out and opening the way out. "Oh and Sonic..." Knuckles said. "Yes?" "My personal Overseance told me something disturbing..." Knuckles said. An Overseance is a being that can see ahead of time, fortune-telling type of deal. "What...what did she say?" "She predicted your capture...by the enemy...and demeaning results...Just be careful when the time comes..." Knuckles said. "All right, I will...but...never mind." Sonic said, walking out. As he neared the castle, Sonic finished his thoughts in his head, "But...but she's never wrong...no matter what...she's never wrong..." he thought, thinking of the premonition.

Above ground, a very large group of soldiers stood in the courtyard of a castle before the Lost Ones. "We have recieved no response from the Hellish concerning our agreement to give what they seek. Unfortunately, they chose to fight for what they want, so we've no choice. We shall engage them in combat the next time we see them. They seek war, so we've only the option to give them what they desire. Soldiers of the Heavenae, our hour of destiny shall come!" they announced, listening to the cheers. Afterwards, they walked up to the top of the castle and bowed before a giant sphere of light. "Everything is as you predicted, Master." said a Lost One. "Perfect...however..." said the sphere. "Yes, master?" "Some of our own seek to stir up some madness..." "Madness, master? What kind of..." "You are aware of the experiments that I forbade years ago?" "Yes, master..." "Some of our people retain old habits and refuse to do what I ask...one of the Hellish will prove to be a target..." "One of the Hellish...?" "More specifically, one of the Hellish Cross warriors..." There was some silence before the Lost Ones spoke. "Sire, is there anything we can...?" "Do not worry...some of my forces will be prepared to counteract when the act is done...as for the results..." "Sir?" "I shall think more...please, leave me." "Yes, sire. Leave everything to us..." said the Lost Ones before disappearing. "The Hellish Cross...if this act is done...peace will never be regained..." it said before it stopped glowing.

Before Sonic went back to the castle, he wanders to the Overseance. "Umm...madam?" he asked the Overseance, who turned out to be Tikal. "Yes, Sonic?" she asked. "About the premonition..." "Ah yes... the incident that will follow the grand conflict..." she said. "Can I...can I have more details?" Sonic asked. "It is unclear...after all, the future is not set in stone." "Still...to be captured by the enemy and subjected to something such as experimentation..." he said. "Fear not...it shant be fatal." she said. "I...I guess...but whether I live or die upsets me not...simply the aftereffect..." "Only strange...it will change you in a way you cannot fathom...but you will learn to use your new appearance...to finish the fight." "Finish...the fight...huh?" When he turned around, she had disappeared. After walking a distance, he reached the castle by nightfall. "I wonder what could happen...I guess I shall await it and be ready to confront it with my chin up." he said, walking in and seeing Tails shooting something in his lab. "Whoa, what be the matter, Tails? An intruder?" he asked. "No, it is a rodent within my personal space!" he said, shooting all over the place. Sonic looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Tails, old friend, you needn't be afraid of rodents." "This coming from the guy afraid of the water..." Sonic was silent and saw the rat behind the desk. "Uh, there it is." Sonic said, pointing to it. "Duck!" he said, shooting at the beast. Sonic poofed up like a scared cat when the blast shot out. Tails couldn't resist laughing at Sonic. "Oh man, that is always funny." Tails said. "Yeah, yeah, keep laughing until the rat comes back, 'cause you missed." he said, walking out with a devious grin as Tails made the same fearful expression Sonic made. "I really missed?!" "No, I was just fooling around. I'm a little stressed out." "About the premonition? What is the worst that could happen to you?" "I am not sure, she described a change in my appearance and other things..." "Well, as long as it doesn't kill you, there shouldn't be any issues..." "I suppose so...I must go get the comb..." "Grab mine while you are out, please..." They spoke as they combed down their on-edge fur and/or quills. "So what do you think is gonna happen?" Tails asked. "Personally...I believe it will be the ultimate indignity of man..." Sonic said. "You...you wouldn't even think..." "I pray not, but it could happen...they are that devious..." "But to perform such forbidden metamorphosis would be..." "Exactly, but...I try not to think of such things..." "Yeah, that seems right...well, better get back to rodent hunting..." Tails said, walking back to his quarters. "Amazing, I never knew he feared rodents...ah well." Sonic thought as he walked upstairs.

During the evening, Knuckles was speaking with Rouge. "So it has been confirmed?" Knuckles asked. "Yes, the Heavenae are plotting to take us down when we arise from the gate." Rouge said, sitting next to him. "The moment we've been waiting for...the chance to fight them directly." Knuckles said. "Knuckles, I am uncertain about this attack. What if it is merely a trap?" "Your concerns are well-assured, Rouge. The Hellish Cross are more than capable for this. They have been for a hundred years, just waiting for the enemy to arise..." "I know...I've just a bad feeling..." "And I'll be mindful, since you are quite right with these thoughts. However, if ever there was a chance to take back what is ours...it will be that day..." "Knuckles..." "I'll be fine...we'll all be fine...I promise you this from the bottom of my heart..." he said, kissing her. "Okay...then on the field of battle I shall wish you well." "I will appreciate it now and when you do so." he said as he held her, thinking of what the Overseance said. "Of course, my true concern...is with...what will happen to Sonic on the battlefield...I must ensure that careful watch is made for him...lest he be subjected to whatever they seek to do to him..." he thought. The night air created a calm atmosphere that was fitting due to the tension started by the declaration of war.

"The Centuries' War shall begin once more..." Shadow thought as he looked from the window of a teahouse. "Will you be in it this time, Shadow?" Fiera asked. "Yes, I shall fight that battle. It is my duty." Shadow said. "Was there any chance of a peaceful alternative?" "Unfortunately, no. They were bold enough to make the move of declaring war on us. Now we must strike them." "Do you...do you ever wish there was another way?" "I've always lived by the blade, Fiera. That life is my own. War is a part of that life." "I suppose so..." Shadow looked out the window and saw the stars. "Fear not. With the stars above us as witnesses, I will return to you." he said. "Okay then. I wish you well..." she said, holding him before they walked out. Silver was looking at the same sky as Blade was shooting targets. "Do you believe that a trap is in store for us, Blade?" he asked. "Yes, yet I also believe that we can overcome anything. Even low brow tactics such as that." Blade said. "We must be ready for anything. The Heavenae are a threat that needs to be taken care of immediately." "You are correct. They shall fall...yet something concerns me..." "What could that be?" "It concerns the Heavenae that entered our world...I wonder what exactly they came for in the first place..." Silver thought for a while but could not think of a reason. "It is beyond me...only time will tell what their intentions were..." he said as he walked off. "You may be right...you may be right..." Blade said.

In a large building in the Field of the White Sands, new Heavenae units were being outfitted. "We shall call you all...Souldiers!" said the Lost Ones, who gave thousands of soldiers armor with guilded designs and blades of light. Their helms hid away their restless eyes and their large guantlets and greaves shone in the limited light. "You have been reborn as new warriors of the great one Yggdrasill. You will fight to the death in a battle that has been held off for hundreds of years and you will face our enemy in deep combat. Some may live, some may die, all will be honored! Fight for your families, fight for your loved ones and most importantly, Fight for Master Yggdrasill!!" yelled the Lost Ones as the Souldiers cheered and raised their swords. On their backs were large, heavily-feathered wings that expanded, blazing with holy light. The Lost Ones exited the building and reported to Yggdrasill. "Master, the Souldiers are all set. We have yet to find the ones who seek to defile the Hellish Cross you spoke of." said the Lost Ones. "Please, you must find them...before the battle begins...otherwise, there will be no chance for a peaceful resolution and we will have no choice but to eliminate the Hellish during that battle..." said Yggdrasill. "Yes, Master...might I ask one thing?" "Yes, of course..." "If our intention is to attain peace, then why must we engage them in combat?" "The battle is a necessary stepping stone for peace, lest we prove to be unable to hold our own ground in a desperate situation. The war will not in any way ruin the chance for peace, rather it will strengthen the need for it." "Yes, Master...of course." "You all have done so well. You must be tired." "Our services are to you, lord. We are grateful that you are concerned for our well-being, but we are fine. We shall look once more for these traitors." said the Lost Ones before teleporting. "I only pray that they succeed..." Yggdrasill said. "We mustn't fail the master..." the Lost Ones repeated as they marched.

Yggdrasill walked down a crystal-like staircase before stopping before a large diamond. "The only one...the only treasure that the Hellish were not able to obtain...the Eaggelist..." he said, looking at the slow-spinning gem in between two crystal spires. "This gem...is the back up...if peace cannot be restored...if the battle is too much...I will step in...I will stop it...the Eaggelist will empower both sides...yet only one side will control the power..." he thought as he touched the gem. A small glow was in the center of it as an ethereal eagle head appeared inside. It's marvelous sound brought a smile to Yggdrasill's face. "Perhaps there is hope...perhaps the hope lies where I shant expect it..." he said, walking slowly out of the room as the gem displayed an unexpected image...

_-Coming up next, the actual battle and the outcome take place in the Fields of the White Sands, the result not as any side would have predicted and a premonition takes shape on an innocent and unsuspecting soul in the next chapter:_

_Initiating Fifth Mission: The Clash_


	5. The Clash

**Fight of the Hellish: Immoral Struggle**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer: I really get sick of doing this, because you know that I know that I don't own the SEGA characters. Some characters here were created by other writers and if I don't know who you are, I will extend the credit to you in the best way I can. This story is based on themes that others may have already used before, the whole light and dark polarity and the struggles that erupt in the middle of it all. Rated M due to blood, violence, scenes of brutality, sexual content and language. No flames or stupid generalizations about me based on what I write, thank you very much.

Beginning Statement

_When no more blood could be slain...when it became simply too much for either side...an armistice was written. However, this armistice was not effective for the following reasons: The first being the conditions of the armistice were argued constantly by the Heavenae, who ironically enough were the ones who decided on it. The second being that the Hellish were unable to sign on it due to low tactics to avoid contact with them. When the Hellish learned of the armistice and the fact that they were uninformed for the longest time, this was when combat intensified..._

_Armistice Witness Herian the Dolphin_

Initiating Fifth Mission: The Clash

The night proved to be anything but uneventful for Sonic. He washed his face in his bathroom before he slept, just as per normal. "I really can't believe that I was arguing with Amy over that...I'm not even sure if Moonlit would want to do that anyway..." he thought. Another thought he had stopped him while he dried his face. "What if she does?...How will I react?...What will I do...Will I have the will or the ability to do it?...May Tyu-Gredal have mercy on my soul..." he prayed before exiting the bathroom. "Did the Boss say exactly when the battle would begin?" Moonlit asked, walking over to him. "No, not really. Anxious?" he asked. "I suppose so. The idea of such a grand battle does make me a little anxious...yet also..." "Hmm? Is there something bothering you?" "Well...at the same time, I'm a little frighten...as to what could happen..." "The battlefield is not kind to anyone...The pain it brings...Lost of life and the bringing of death...that is what war brings...I know how you must feel..." "It's just that if anything were to happen out there...I just don't know..." "Just remember this..." Moonlit looked at him. "We, The Hellish Cross, fight for our friends and our people. We look out for ourselves in battle and never give up. No matter what, we always come back together. I'll never leave any of you, no matter what they do to me, I'll always come back." he said, smiling. "That makes me feel more at ease. Thank you." she said, holding him. "War is not pretty, yet it is a part of our lives that we must fight for..." Sonic thought as he returned the embrace.

Yggdrasill was thinking of the image in the Eaggelist. "Hmm...Why would it show me that?" he thought. The Eaggelist was his ultimate source of power and a means to understand what goes on outside of his castle. "The Eaggelist...It must be showing me the victim of the experimentation...yet I understand not what can be done..." he thought. Suddenly, the doors opened and the Lost Ones marched in and bowed. "Master Yggdrasill, we have arrived as was your request." said the Lost Ones. "Thank you for arriving. I am conflicted." "How can we be of service?" "You must explain to me why the Eaggelist is showing me this." The Lost Ones looked at the gem and were just as puzzled as Yggdrasill. "That face...it looks almost...familiar...We apologize, lord. We cannot understand what the Eaggelist is trying to say..." said the Lost Ones. "It is all right, the Eaggelist chooses the one to grant it's power to...it chose me hundreds of years ago...who knows, perhaps it is showing me who shall be blessed by it's power again." Yggdrasill said. "But...shouldn't it show someone we know of?" "...The Eaggelist is not an artifact of prejudice. Only the worthy can be show into the gaze of the eagle's eye..." Yggdrasill said as he walked to the door. "Master?" asked the Lost Ones. "...My Lost Ones...it cannot be helped...this is what our ancestors have fueled for hundreds of years...the return of the Centuries' War..."

Sonic laid down and sat next to Moonlit, unable to sleep. "My mind does not let me sleep." Sonic said. "Hmm...do you want me to help with that?" Moonlit asked, placing a hand on Sonic's chest. "How will you do that?" he asked. She laid him on his back and positioned herself atop of him. "Umm...what are you...?" Sonic asked but Moonlit placed a finger to his lips. "Shh...just leave everything to me. You will be fine if you trust in what I do, hmm?" she said. "Okay...okay. You have my trust." Sonic said, doing his best to relax. That wasn't too easy as he saw her removing her outfit, aside from the gloves and boots. "My god...may Tyu-Gredal watch over me..." Sonic thought as he saw her bare body. She noticed that he was blushing and couldn't help but giggle. "So this is the first time you have seen the true body of a woman?" she asked, fully aware of the answer. "Yes and I feel heavily-headed. I've not the words to describe the sheer beauty before mine eyes..." he said. "You won't just use your eyes, however..." she said, looking at him mischievously. "Is that so...?" Sonic asked, slightly nervous.

"Trust in me, Sonic. You needn't worry of any pain so long as you do not think of it. Leave everything to me." she said. She pulled his body upright and placed her hand down low. "Here we are. Okay, are you ready?" she said, looking at him. "Y...Yes, I am ready." he said, unsure as to what would happen. She slowly lowered herself, wincing when Sonic's horn made contact with her sensitive spot. "That hurt a little..." Sonic said. "I know...it will get better..." Moonlit said, slowly continuing down. She gasped a little louder once he pierced her barrier, Sonic responding in a similar manner. "Agh...wasn't expecting that at all..." Sonic said. "Yes...you're right...but we cannot turn back now..." Moonlit said, moving herself up and down slowly. "I've...never felt...anything like...this before...Moonlit..." Sonic said, between gasps. "Me...neither...Sonic...but I...love it!..." Moonlit said, same scenario as Sonic. Sonic held her as she increased her speed, helping her do so. "Sonic...you can have me...go ahead...there is...no shame..." she said, moving his head to her breasts. He lightly licked them as she kept going until she laid him on his back again. She pulled him out of her sensitive spot and stood over him. Sonic wasn't sure what she was going to do next until she moved up slightly. Her back was to him as she pushed his horn into her from behind. Sonic's eyes shot open when he was inside of her. "Augh...that really hurt..." he said through his gritted teeth. "Am I...squeezing you...too tight?" she asked as she slowly moved up and down. "No...no, you're...you're fine..." Sonic said, doing his best to relax. Until he felt something happening within him. She pulled him up and held him tightly as she kept going faster and harder. "Moonlit...I can't...I can't go...go anymore...!!" he said, muffled due to his face pushed to her chest. "Don't worry...you're almost done...let it go...!!" she said as she laid atop Sonic. She held him as she moved herself faster and harder until Sonic let it go, which was a clear sign that it was over. They both fell asleep easily at that moment, breathing heavily until they calmed down. Before she was asleep, she whispered in his ear, "I told you that would help..."

The morning that came afterwards, Knuckles had assembled every warrior to the front of the gate. The Hellish Cross was, of course, there but also a variety of other creatures. Darkres are gathered but the new creatures that assembled made the most of the army. One group was of Wargianta, a dark creature that resembled a giant with huge black wings, his head was cone-shaped with glowing red eyes and his whole body was covered in black fur. In these creatures' hands were giant spiked clubs. There were a hundred of these in the group. Another class of creatures were Helliorarchs, which are warriors with hundreds of swords plunged into their bodies. They had no wings, or heads for that matter. Their senses came from the swords in their bodies, which were conscious themselves. They could leave the body and move on their own or control the body and pull out wicked combinations. About a thousand of these were present. Finally, there were the Karrgeviens, which were somewhat large skeletol three headed creatures with very long claws and breath of the dead, which burned away flesh. Their bony structures were as strong as steel and proved to be difficult to destroy. There were only five hundred of these creatures. On the other side, the Heavenae were preparing for battle as well. Their ranks consisted of the Souldiers, Angeliarchs and Paladin Dragons. Souldiers are simply beefed-up versions of the normal Heavenae soldiers. The Angeliarchs are giant walking statues of angels that possessed giant hammers with spike on the mallet. They were the high power of the Heavenae, used only for desperate situations. The Paladin Dragons are the highest ranking of dragons in the Heavenae realms. They were covered in holy armor on their four-horned heads, tails and legs. Their angelic wings and spinning blades over their backs were a beauty beyond other things in the realm, as is their power.

"Attention, all warriors! Today, we battle the enemy face-to-face for the first time in centuries. They tired to assault us and more to the point, insult us, by referring to a document that our ancestors never saw until the time was gone. Now they seek combat, instead of simply returning what they stole. Today, we fight for our world and for our ancestors. If we die, we die with honor as we fight together! There will be no one left behind, no warrior left to die and no wound left untreated in anyway possible. No matter what the outcome, we will have our pride and our world!!" Knuckles shouted, recieving positive responses from everyone as they marched through the gate. The Heavenae were already on their way to the gate. They stood before the gate and awaited the arrival of the Hellish, who stepped through shortly. The Lost Ones eyed the battlefield and saw the Hellsih Cross and Knuckles. When they saw Sonic, their eyes shot open. "Tis he...that was shone in the Eaggelist..." they thought but regained composure quickly. "Must we battle over mere land, Hellish?" the Lost Ones asked. "Twas our land to begin with, Heavenae. We want it back, but not easily." Knuckles said. "Our letter translated to disrespect to you?" "Of course, even you all must understand the concept of honor!" "Perhaps so, but we sought no combat from the likes of you!" Sonic cut in on the conversation. "Forget such pleasantries such as speaking! Let our swords and deeds speak for us!" Sonic said. "WAR!!!" said both sides as the battle begun.

From his castle chamber, Yggdrasill watched the epic struggle unfold. His heart ached to see the battle going on, yet he knew he could do nothing at this point. The confrontation was intense, warriors crossing swords, giants smashing each other's heads and large beasts biting or unleashing destructive power. Tails was rolling and blasting foes in the head as Shadow cleaved various warriors in half. Silver was hacking at certain points on the giants' bodies, causing them to collapse like falling buildings. Blade wasn't holding back with his weapons, either shooting heavy streams of bullets or heavy blasts of energy. Sonic and Moonlit were jumping and nailing groups in quick succession. The Paladin Dragons proved to be the most destructive, taking out many of the Hellish and keeping the Hellish Cross back most of the battle. One of the dragons accidentally breath it's holy breath at the Heavenae, killing off many of them as a result. "They can be killed by their own armaments?" Sonic thought as he cut down a Souldier. Both sides were hurting badly at this point, their ranks dwindling and yet their morale stayed strong. After a few hours of combat, Yggdrasill had enough. "No longer...no longer shall this pointless battle go on..." he said, making the Eaggelist start glowing. Above the battlefield, a sphere of light grew in size as the fighting continued. Knuckles ripped a Souldier in half, then noticed the sphere of light. "What in the name...Everyone, look up!" he shouted, halting the combat. "Oh my goodness...FALL BACK!!" he said, making everyone do that. It was futile, since the blast hit the center dead center, creating a large column of light over everyone. Their bodies lifted off the ground, feeling the intense burn of the ultralight.

The result was a dramatic change in the Field of White Sands. A large crater was formed in the middle with blackened patches scattered about. Trees were blown out of the ground and on top of various warriors. Even the sky had a nice black crack from where a shockwave of the light hit. No one was amazingly killed by the blast, merely wounded and scattered, yet the pain it inflicted was more than enough for the Hellish to withstand. "We cannot fight like this..." Knuckles said. In the corner of his eye, he saw Moonlit to the east of Sonic, who was laying down out like a rock. "Perfect time for him to fall asleep...Hellish Forces, we cannot give up just yet...huh!?" Knuckles said as he saw a strange group marching through the sands towards Sonic. "We've got him, let us leave..." said one of the Heavenae. "Hey! You put him down...guh!" Knuckles shouted, but couldn't move due to his wounded body. "You can do naught but watch as we develop the newest weapon in the history of the world!" they said as a more mechanized Paladin Dragon descended. It blocked the path as they walked off with the unconscious hedgehog, with the dragon following after some distance was made. "Shit, it was just as the premonition stated...we must save him...cough..." Knuckles said, coughing up blood. "Knuckles, Heavenae Poisoning is taking us over! We must return through the gate or we'll die!" Tails said, clutching his chest. "But if we donot act fast, Sonic will...cough, cough" Knuckles continued but coughed up more blood. "Knuckles, we have to go back...we must pray to Tyu-Gredal for Sonic's safety..." Tails said, helping survivors reach the gate along with Shadow, Silver, Moonlit and Blade. "cough, cough...damn it...Sonic..." he said as he did the same as Tails. Once they crossed the gate, they were refreshed in minutes. Suddenly, Knuckles was given a letter from Yggdrasill. "What is this...So, Heavenae themselves weren't responsible for Sonic's capture..." Knuckles thought, looking over to Moonlit. "Don't you worry, we will save him...mark my words." he said, Moonlit nodding in response.

She saw Amy walking up to them. "Did...did Sonic return?" she asked Moonlit, who looked away. "I'm...I'm afraid he was...was..." she said. "What happened up there...?" "Sonic was captured by the enemy...we couldn't do anything...due to another attack...we were wounded and..." Moonlit was having a hard time explaining what happened. "Oh my goodness...was he at least alive...?" Amy asked. "Sonic wouldn't die so easily..." Moonlit responded. "The rule of the Hellish is that if one falls, he will be avenged. So God help me, if we find those punks..." Knuckles said, shaking his fist. After a few minutes, everyone dispersed and Moonlit wanted to tell Amy something. "There's something I...want to tell you..." she said. "Really? What is it...?" Amy asked. "I slept with him..." she said. "But...why did you tell me?" Amy asked, noticing the concern in Moonlit's eyes. "I just...I just thought it would be the right thing to do...be honest with you..." "I'm...I'm sure he's okay...Sonic is strong...he'll survive..." Amy said, showing a comforting smile. "Yes...you're probably right..." Moonlit said, looking up at the gate.

In a remote location beneath the sands of the Field of White Sands, some forbidden research was going on. "I really don't think this is a wise idea. Many have died due to the intensity of the experiment. It does make sense, I mean, we are pushing lightning into their bodies..." said a Heavenae Ruuge. Ruuges were outlaws, believe it or not, of the Heavenae group. Remnants of the war-crazed warriors of centuries' past, they live in hiding because they are not permitted in the normal cities. Shady and cruel by nature, they avoid any association with Yggdrasill and are said to be plotting against him. Their experiments were geared towards combining the best of both worlds, Hellish and Heavenae, to make a strong weapon against Yggdrasill. Their current experiment was infusing the holy lightning into a Hellish. "I'm more concerned as to whether the poor sap survived Heavenae poisoning." said another. "Silence, he is waking up." the leading Ruuge said, looking at Sonic in a watery cylinder. His armor was stripped and his lance was left on the battlefield. His eyes slowly opened and angered surged his mind. "Where the hell am I...?...cough, cough..." he asked, coughing up blood. "You may want to save energy for the real pain, young one." said the leader. "Oh? And who might you be, aside from the one responsible for this treachery?" Sonic asked, holding his chest. "It hurts, doesn't it? The mere handicap that stops us from taking your realm and you to ours. Heavenae poisoning to you and Hellish poisoning to us." he said. "Who are you?! cough, cough" Sonic said. "Calm yourself, my name is Huuge Yis. The leader of my small group, who has devoted their minds to the development of beings capable of entering both realms..." he said. "Blasphemy! You toy with the gods' work!" Sonic said, clearly angered by this claim. "Do not be angered, you will be a part of history soon!" said the Ruuge as he reached for a button.

The whole chamber ringed with a bloodcurtling scream as electricity covered Sonic's body. His dark-blue color lighten to a sky-blue, his eyes changed to a bright yellow and his body filled with the electricity. His Hellish aura was putting up one hell of a fight as the lightning covered him. "Sir, I don't think he'll make it!" said a Ruuge. "Amp up the power! He'll make it!" said Yis as he listened to Sonic's screams. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sonic screamed loudly, loud enough for even Yggdrasill to hear. "Huh?...That scream...it sounds so tortured...perhaps..." he thought as he held himself up. "Lord Yggdrasill, you must rest. You have been awake without rest for five days..." said a Lost One, helping him to his seat. "I heard...I heard a horrendous scream..." "Do not worry, lord. We have heard the very same scream, faint as it was. We shall look into it. Please, rest." he said, walking out of the room. "Rest...How shall I rest if I should hear such a scream again..." he thought as he slept. In the Hellish realms, Knuckles heard the same scream. "What the...Sonic...They're torturing him!" Knuckles said as he got, yet he stopped. "I locked down the gate...I can't leave now...damn!" he thought. "Amp it up more!!" Yis shouted again, pushing the electricity to the limits and beyond. "AAAHHHH...HHHHAAAHHHHHH..." Sonic shouted until he couldn't anymore, the electricity radiating from his body now. The machine producing the electricity exploded, stopping it right there. "Our machine is destroyed, sir. We cannot go on..." a Ruuge said. "Well, what do you know? He is still alive." said Yis, looking over Sonic's slumped-over body. "Very weak, but still alive. He survived millions of volts of power...amazing." he said as he threw Sonic's body back into the container.

Moonlit looked out the window as the rain fell over the city. "I feel so...helpless...I couldn't save him..." she thought. "It'll be okay...I know that he will be alive...he wouldn't be so easily defeated..." she thought as she fell asleep. Sonic wasn't sleeping so good, though. The electricty itself was keeping him awake, not to mention the absolute pain he was in. Getting shocked by the equivalent of a natural lightning bolt for a good couple of hours doesn't sound too comforting. Just moving his finger caused horrific discomfort to his whole body. "...why..." was all he could think at this point. The doors opened and Yis walked in, with a sinister smile. "You are lucky that the machine requires more repairs...otherwise you'd still be under shocking pressure...I made a funny..." he said. "...not to me..." Sonic muttered, which was barely audiable. "Just wait until tomorrow..." he said, as he left. The next day, the team was still trying to fix the machine. "Hmm...the gods are on his side...huh?" said Yis as the sirens sounded. "What is happening!?" "Sir, there is an attack! The whole base is surrounded!" said a Ruuge. "What?! Gahh!!" Yis yelled as a shake knocked him down. Ruuges were being slain outside by a group led by a Megawielder. That Megawielder turned out to be Shadow. "Sonic...I'll get you out of there." he said as he ran in...

_-Coming up next, a brave storming of the underground base and the rising of another force seeking the lands of Divia from ancient's past. Nightmares become reality in the next chater:_

_Initiating Sixth Mission: The Rescue_


	6. The Rescue

**Fight of the Hellish: Immoral Struggle**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer: I really get sick of doing this, because you know that I know that I don't own the SEGA characters. Some characters here were created by other writers and if I don't know who you are, I will extend the credit to you in the best way I can. This story is based on themes that others may have already used before, the whole light and dark polarity and the struggles that erupt in the middle of it all. Rated M due to blood, violence, scenes of brutality, sexual content and language. No flames or stupid generalizations about me based on what I write, thank you very much.

Beginning Statement

_Two great treasures were given to the Hellish and the Heavenae. The Hellish recieved the Ravilios, a black diamond with the spirit of Tyu-Gredal's raven within. The Heavenae recieved the Eaggelist, a white diamond with the spirit of Ero-Tyugah's eagle within. At one time, a single diamond known as the Unisos existed but due to the conflicted factions, it was split into the aforementioned diamonds and given to both sides. It was originally thought that the great battles began because both sides wanted both diamonds. This was not the case..._

_History of the Ancients Book III_

Initiating Sixth Mission: The Rescue

Shadow slashed through dozens of Ruuges as his backup kept any from escaping. "Sonic...I'm coming to save you!" he yelled as he killed his way to the door. One guard nervously guarded the door until Shadow pushed his fingers into the guy's eyes. As he crushed the guard's eyes, Shadow slammed his head into the steel door, effectively breaking his skull and getting past him. With a mightly swing, Shadow cut down the steel door and dashed inside. "Hurry, dress him so we can get out of here!" said Yis, desperately trying to get out. They put a white short-sleeve long, button-up shirt with his leggings, since he was still unconscious, it proved to be a waste of time. "Forget it, we are not leaving! Put him back in the capsule!" he yelled as they did exactly that. The door smashed open as Shadow marched in with his sword over his shoulder. "All right, you fools...where is...huh!?" he said when he saw Sonic behind them. What he saw did not please him, at all. "You bastards...You will pay for defiling the Hellish Cross with your actions!" he yelled, dashing forward. Yis got away, but the other Ruuges proved to not be so lucky, meeting the business end of Shadow's massive blade. Once it was over, he broke open the capsule and caught Sonic's helpless body. "Sonic! Sonic! Come on, be alive!" he shouted and was relieved when his eyes open. "Sh...Shadow..." he said, Shadow frightened by what they did to him. "You're going to live, Sonic. Have you a lance?" "No...I left them on the battlefield for Moonlit to use in my stead...my armor was destroyed...yet my Hellish spirit and soul remain..." Sonic said, trying to stand but falling into Shadow's arms repeatedly. "Do not have such worries. They may change you, but they can never take away that which makes you a Hellish! Aye!?" Shadow said. "Aye...now what...I am unarmed..." Sonic said. Shadow looked around and saw an experimental weapon. A pair of handguns crafted from some rare metals and infused with new technology in the fields of changing weaponry.

"Perhaps not. Use these until we return." he said, passing Sonic the guns but getting shocked all of a sudden. "Oh! I am sorry, Shadow! I didn't..." he tried to explain, but Shadow was okay. "So that's what they did to you. It is all right, it did not hurt as bad as the bite of the dragon..." he said, showing him two bite marks on his right arm. "Did you get this during the battle?" Sonic asked. "The Paladin Dragon was responsible. Their fangs are quite strong...but I am well. Let us go..." Shadow said as he helped Sonic up, who maintained enough balance to stay up. "There they are!" said a group of three Ruuges. "We must fight, Sonic!" Shadow said, pulling out his sword. "Okay, let us fight then!" Sonic said. The Ruuges pulled out silver shotgun weapons as they advanced. Shadow made the first move, dodging shotgun shells as he kicked down and hacked in half one Ruuge. Sonic was having a problem, since his new weapon style was troublesome. He shot one in the head, knee and arm before finally getting a better handle of things. Suddenly, a Ruuge slide under Shadow and lunged his bladed gun at Sonic; who, despite his issue, leapt over it and pulled a blade out of one gun. He chopped the same Ruuge in half and he dashed past Shadow and tripped up another Ruuge, shooting him in the head while he slid under him. He got up and hacked in half the same body, watching the blood flow onto the ground. "Wow..." was all Shadow could say after what occured. "It seems as though I have become more accustomed to these weapons..." Sonic said, putting the guns to his side.

They dashed into the halls and spotted a computer terminal. "Wait a moment, Shadow. I believe we should destroy these, in order to ensure that these people are unable to do such treachery to another." Sonic said. "I agree. Stand aside, I shall destroy it." he said, leaping high and cutting it in half. The explosions set off alarms as the whole structure lit up red in alarm sirens. "We shall take out the other ones and go for the main power output. With those destroyed, the entire experiment will be impossible to do again. I saw three more terminals on my way down and the main output lies below the surface." "Very well, let us destroy them all." Sonic said, as they dashed once more. Meanwhile in another lab, the Ruuges were not happy campers. "That black hedgehog will kill us all!" said one of them. "But we must retrieve the data!" Yis said, looking at a screen and noticing the terminals being cleaved in half by Shadow. "Aw, that mother..." Yis thought as he ran out the door. "Sir, no! They will kill you!" said the Ruuges, who were speaking to deaf ears. With the last terminal destroyed, the main power output beckons.

"Let us go, we've only the main core to destroy before taking our leave." Sonic said. "Very well, the main core lies below us, so we shall take the ladder over there." Shadow suggested as they leap over the ladder and started running. When they reached the core, it was a tall, glowing pillar of steel. "So, this holds the power used to keep such a structure going." Shadow said, stepping back and rearing back with his sword. One swing unleashed a shockwave powerful enough to split the column and go out the other side. Suddenly a mechanized Paladin Dragon stomped in on their position. On the head was Yis, mad as all hell. "How dare you destroy my work!? Have you any idea how many years I've spent gathering the data!?" Yis yelled. "I've not the single care for you foul behavior with science. I've the desire to split you in half." Shadow said, rushing forward and cutting the front legs off. The beast roared in pain as it slumped over slightly, unleashing a stream of holy flame at the two hedgehogs. "A wounded beast possesses not the concentration of a healthy beast." Sonic said, leaping up and shooting the creature in the eyes, creating the blade with both guns and chopping off the head. Yis stepped off the headless carcass and was off. He would have reached the exit if Sonic and Shadow weren't there before him. Shadow pushed him down in the ground with a foot to Yis's throat and his sword to his head. "You...You wouldn't really..." he stopped speaking when Shadow's blade split his head like an apple.

"If you thought I'd be merciful, you had the wrong hedgehog in mind. All right, Sonic, let us...Sonic!" he yelled, looking over and seeing Sonic coughing severily. "I am...cough...I am all right...cough..." he said, coughing up blood. "Heavenae poisoning! We must make haste to the gate before we..cough..cough...no...Sonic, lend me your arm..." Shadow said, putting Sonic's arm around his neck and lifting him up. "I...I pray we make it..." Sonic said. "We shall!...We've come too far to fall by poisoning..." Shadow said as they slowly walked over to the gate. They reached the edge and were coughing even more so. "Must...cross...the...gate!..." Shadow said, throwing Sonic in and falling in himself. As they passed through, relief was all they knew...until they slammed into the ground. "Argh...damn..." Sonic said. "We are alive...we've made it alive, Sonic..." Shadow said, slowly getting up. "Yes, and I've you to thank for that. I know not how to repay your kindness, Shadow." "Worry not, it is the rule of the Hellish Cross. No one is left to die. We must report to Knuckles." Shadow said. "Don't worry, I am already here. Congratulations on a job well done, Shadow. You have gone into the enemy lines and brought back a fallen brother. Are you well, Sonic?" Knuckles asked, noticing the change in his appearance. "Aside from this strange energy within my body, I am well. We were very close to losing our lives to Heavenae poisoning yet we stand alive here now...argh..." Sonic's body was unloading the electricity within, causing understandable discomfort. Bad timing on Moonlit's part to dash in the direction of the gate and watching his body being electrocuted. She stood before him, looking with sheer horror as his body let out a painful scream that set nearly living Hellish off. "Call in the Unholy Fathers! Quickly! Hang in there, Sonic!" Knuckles shouted. Moonlit reached to touch him, but Shadow held her back. "If you touch him now, the voltage alone could kill you. We must await the Unholy Fathers!" Shadow said as Tails walked on the scene with the Unholy Fathers.

Back in the Cathedral of Bloodrenched Past, Sonic laid on a table while the Unholy Fathers chanted the usual prayers to the Hellish Goddess, Tyu-Gredal. The remaining Hellish Cross had assembled around him, as well as the black-robed figures known as the Vran Craate. Amy arrived as well, standing next to the Hellish Cross. "..._Praise Tyu-Gredal, mother of the Hellish Realms, who loves all her children with no favoritism...Hail Tyu-Gredal, bearer of the unforunate before us now, whose body holds poison beyond comparable questioning...Great Tyu-Gredal, whose eyes never seek others aside her children..._" the Unholy Fathers prayed continuously. Suddenly, the electricity started shooting upwards and Sonic's earsplitting screams echoed in the room. Though the sounds were harsh, everyone remained undetered. "We must stand vigil...lest we show him our losing faith." Knuckles said. "Indeed, his pain is much worse than our own." Moonlit said. "At the moment, I cannot believe that to be true..." Tails said, passing around earplugs to everyone. The Unholy Fathers did not require them. As the prayers intensified and heightened in volume, Sonic lessened his screaming yet began thrashing. "We must hold him down!" Knuckles said, enlisting the aid of Shadow, Blade and Silver to help hold Sonic in place. "_Almighty Tyu-Gredal, who feeds her children at birth and at death with her body...Omega Tyu-Gredal, whose power flows in the veins of all Hellish...Grand Tyu-Gredal, who abandons none to whom she rests her spirit in...!!!_" continued the Unholy Fathers until the voltage had finally subsided, Sonic's body gently floating back on the table. His color remained the same, yet the Unholy Fathers seemed okay with that.

The voltage was more managable as a few more minutes passed. "Her Mistress Tyu-Gredal has sealed the holy lightning deep within herself and Sonic. So long as the seal remains undisturbed, the power shall not again form." said the Unholy Fathers. "Tyu-Gredal herself contains the power as well?" Tails asked. "Yes, yet she will eventually release it into the Dark Ether, the very substance that forms the Hellish Realms. The seal will also disperse the electricity, eventually leaving a controllable amount within him." the Unholy Fathers explained. "You've done all you can, Unholy Fathers. The rest is left to him. Hmm?" Knuckles said as Sonic slowly rose up. "Ugh...My head...I am within the Cathedral...but why am I atop the table? What has occured?" Sonic asked. "My goodness..." Moonlit said, embracing him tightly. "The enemy captured you, do you recall?" Knuckles asked. "The Ruuges...they introduced holy lightning to my body...then Shadow got me out...I can no longer feel the electricity. Has it been exorcised from my body?" Sonic asked the Unholy Fathers. "In a way, most of it has been exorcised. However the remaining power will eventually disappear." they said. "Praise, Tyu-Gredal. I still stand not only because of her hand, but by Shadow's blade. I thank you both." Sonic said, bowing before Shadow. "As I have said, there is no need to offer thanks. I did my duty as a Hellish Cross. I will honor you thanks, however." Shadow said. "_My child...I am glad that you have survived..._" said a mystic voice. "Tis her greatness, Tyu-Gredal." Knuckles said. "_You all must live for the future of the Hellish Realms, as well as the world of Divia._" she said. "We shall. Hellish Cross, our duty remains strong. Never shall we taken by the enemy! Let us fight for everyone!" Sonic said. "Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!"

Meanwhile, in the Heavenae Realms, the Lost Ones were in discussion. "A large energy signal was discovered entering our world a few moments ago. Lord Yggdrasill seems disturbed at such an energy source. What could it mean?" they asked. Yggdrasill entered the room shortly afterwards, with a saddening expression on his face. "Lost Ones...They have returned to Divia." he said. "Who has returned, Lord Yggdrasill?" "Beings known only as the Daeidia(Day-ee-dia), they come from the stars and seek to take Divia as well." "Where have they decided to begin their invasion, Lord?" "...The Hellish Realms." There was some silence for a while before Yggdrasill decided to speak. "While we are not responsible for the actions taken by the Daeidia, the Hellish will no doubt fight them..." he said, looking out the window. "Lord, what should we do?" the Lost Ones asked. "Prepare...prepare to fight against them when they seek to attack us." Yggdrasill said, holding the Eaggelist. It suddenly started glowing, sending a massive glowing eagle out of the building. "What...the Eaggelist has reacted..." he thought as he watched the eagle take off.

A similar event happened in the Hellish Realms, within the Hellish Council Manor, the Ravilios also responded to a strange force, producing a giant, black, glowing raven. "It has finally awakened...the Ravilios has reacted...which can only mean one thing...the Daeidia have returned...or rather...they are already here." The Vran Craate said as they looked out the window. All over the Hellish City, explosions were going off, sending very few Hellish into a panic. The vast majority of the Hellish took up arms, pulling out swords, axes, clubs, crossbows, the whole deal. Both medieval and present day weaponry was pulled out and all species gathered. Big and small, weak and strong, friendly or unfriendly, it mattered not at the moment as they gathered before the Hellish Cross in the center of the city. "Friends, our city is under attack! Will we allow it to happen!?" yelled Sonic, who recieved all positives from the Hellish. "Then let us fight for our future!" At that, everyone was fighting against the Daeidia. Daeidia looked like two headed crocodiles bearing energy wings and no arms. What made them dangerous was the vast variety of them, each bearing a weapon in their bodies. The weapons sprung from various spots on their bodies, which made them mostly ambush experts. However, they were quite skilled in deathblows as well. "Let's destroy them all!" Sonic shouted, slashing through many Daeidia and span around, pulling out his twin guns, shooting multiple targets as he did so. "Wave Crusher!!" Tails shouted, slamming his giant gun and rifle into the ground, causing an intense explosion ahead of him and around him.

The result was a huge crater that somehow didn't destroy any bulidings. "Volcanic Thrusts!!" Knuckles shouted, his fist being covered in fire and unleashing it in a huge fist of fire. This alone wiped out a lot of Daeidia. A large squadron marched towards Shadow, who reared back his sword. "Grand Shockwave!" he shouted as he swung his sword. Every Daeidia in front of him was split in half. Many of the Daeidia were in combat with Darkres, Wargiantas, Helliorarchs and Karrgeviens. Both sides were getting a beating, yet the Hellish still emerged strongest. Silver was behind a group and appeared in front of them a few seconds later. "Sacred Slash..." Silver said, splitting the heads of his foes in no time. Blade was having the time of his life, picking off targets like it was nothing and he was knocking a majority of them in the head with his gun. He hit them hard enough to split their heads and bust their questionably existing brains. Amy wasn't exactly being merciful either, whether she was smashing them over the heads, legs or feet, or pulling out the scytheblade and cutting their heads off. Fiera was backing up Shadow with precise headshots with her bow and Moonlit was doing the same with Sonic, jumping most foes or cleaving them using the gravity of her leaps to increase the power of her fall. It was when a majority of the Daeidia were slain that they got deadly. Now the Hellish Cross was being beaten savagely, Sonic being thrown into a building and stabbed in the arm, Shadow meeting a similar fate as Sonic, yet he was slammed on the ground repeatedly. Tails was shot in both arms, yet he had the strength to use that big gun anyway. Silver was slashed across his chest, cutting down on movement, no pun intended. Blade got a taste of his own medicine, getting shot through the back several times, making him move away from his sniping spot. Fiera and Moonlit were pounded by shockwaves created by the Daeidia's voices, sending them flying into buildings. Knuckles got the typical cartoon slamdown technique, having been slammed repeatedly from side to side. As for the Hellish denizens, they were being killed off as well, bodies littering the streets.

The time came for the Hellish Impact, as the Hellish Cross assembled to do so. However, the Daeidia sensed the energy and started fleeing. "Hey, you shall not get away yet!" Sonic yelled, giving chase. The Daeidia were not about to listen as they started shooting needle-like shots all over the place. Those who got hit were poisoned or stun, the stun being obvious and the poison was different. This poison was designed to do something similar to stun, except it put the victim in a deadly sleep that couldn't be broken. While Sonic and the others dodged the shots, some of the Hellish were not so luck, though they mostly got hit with stun shots. Luck avoided Moonlit, though, who was hit with the poison shot in her neck. "Moonlit!" Sonic shouted, watching her slightly stagger. "So...ni...c...I..." she said, the volume of her voice shortening until she fell unconscious. Sonic dashed over to her, lifted her and checked for breathing, with a very quiet, yet still evident, response. "Moonlit! Moonlit! Mooonnnllliiigghhttt!!!" he shouted, dropping to his knees and holding her while he slammed his fist to the ground.

_-Coming up next, a quest to save an innocent soul from the grip of death and a brave soul is perhaps lost to the flames of hell in the next chapter,_

_Initiating Seventh Mission: The Sword_


	7. The Sword

**Fight of the Hellish: Immoral Struggle**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer: I really get sick of doing this, because you know that I know that I don't own the SEGA characters. Some characters here were created by other writers and if I don't know who you are, I will extend the credit to you in the best way I can. This story is based on themes that others may have already used before, the whole light and dark polarity and the struggles that erupt in the middle of it all. Rated M due to blood, violence, scenes of brutality, sexual content and language. No flames or stupid generalizations about me based on what I write, thank you very much.

Beginning Statement

_Aside from the sacred diamonds of Divia, there were other powerful artifacts in the world. One of such artifacts was the Sword of Hell, Nostrouscaugh. This blade was reputed to have been created with the blood of Tyu-Gredal during an epic battle. Upon her victory, the sword was thrown into the flames of Hell. As a result, only certain individuals were permitted to wield the sword. The unworthy were burned wth intense fire and death would be common for the next few centuries as many try to wield the sword..._

_Records of Weapons of War IV_

Initiating Seventh Mission: The Sword

A long period of silence overtook the scene as the blood rain fell. Sonic clutched Moonlit's barely-breathing body as the drips of blood from the sky fell atop him. "Sonic...there is a way. There is a way to save her." Knuckles said. Sonic looked up at him after hearing that. "There...there is? Please tell me, Knuckles!" Sonic said. "We must seek the knowledge of the Sword of Hell, Nostrouscaugh(Nos-stro-scaw). It should know of a way to rid her of the poison." "But is it not possible for the Unholy Fathers to save her, as they saved me?" "They possess not the abilities to rid others of unfamiliar poison." "I see...well then, where does this Sword of Hell lay hidden?" Sonic asked. Knuckles pointed to a cavern straight ahead of them, blocked by a magic seal. "Beyond this sealed door is our destination, the Caverns of Hellish Depth. Are you ready?" Knuckles said, watching Sonic lift up Moonlit and walk over to him. "Yes, let us go." Sonic said. "Unfortunately, only we will be able to enter, since the halls are too narrow for the whole Hellish Cross." Knuckles said. "Everyone, please watch over the city for us until we return." Sonic asked. "No problem, but you both should be careful. There may be traps underneath the surface." Tails said. "We will be fine. Let's hurry, Sonic." Knuckles said, breaking the seal and dashing inside. Sonic, with Moonlit in hand, dashed in as well, the seal closing behind them.

The caverns were lined with torches as they descended deeper into the area. Eventually, they reached a bridge and began to cross it, unaware that someone was watching them. "They seek the sword. They shall not succeed." a mysterious voice said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the whole bridge set ablaze and Sonic and Knuckles dashed to the otehr side. "I guess we shall not be exiting that way. There's no turning back this time, Sonic." Knuckles said. "I agree. Let us press onward." Sonic said. As they entered another large circular room, four puffs of smoke appeared and formed shadowy beings bearing swords. "Sonic, stay back. Those are Shiowara, beings of the Hellflames. They are relatively powerful, yet they are also lost in the mind. Hell, they'll attack each other if left alone." Knuckles said, looking inside to see the whole group beating each other up with their swords. After a while, there was one left and it disappeared soon. "Well, that was entertaining...let us go now!" Sonic said, running forward until a large gaping hole opened beneath him. "Sonic!" Knuckles said, leaping and grabbing him before cartoon physics could lose their grip.

"Whew, that was a close one. Thank you, Knuckles." Sonic said. "It is no trouble. Let us hurry on ahead." Knuckles said as they continued. The next hall had a similar trap, yet there was no such time to react and both Sonic and Knuckles fell down. As if that wasn't enough, the cavern they were in had a good chance of caving in. On the other side was their objective, with an opening in clear sight, yet the position they were in wasn't very cooperative. "Damn, now what can we do? The slightest movement could trigger the cave-in..." Sonic said. Knuckles thought for a second before coming up with an idea. "Sonic...how is Moonlit holding up?" he asked. Sonic placed an ear to her chest and still heard breathing. "She still lives, but only just...why do you ask?" Sonic asked. "I've an idea, yet it will not be easy. I want you to move on and go through the opening, seeking the knowledge you need to get from the sword." "But if I move, the cave-in will..." "Exactly, you can go while I do what I can about the cave-in, long enough for you to go to the other side." A period of silence came as Sonic thought of the issue. "Not even Boss can survive a cave-in at it's full weight. I cannot abandon you, Knuckles!" "You must, to save her. If you stay, she will die." "But if I move, you may not be able to escape in time!" "Go, quickly, that is an order." "An order that I must refuse! There must be another way..." Sonic had no time to react, however.

With a swing of Knuckles' hand, Sonic was pushed through the gap in the wall, still holding Moonlit. "You always were stubborn, Sonic." Knuckles said. "Boss! Boss! Don't do it!" Sonic yelled. "No, Sonic. Make a promise to me. Promise me that you will lead the Hellish Cross now. Also, tell Rouge that I love her, okay?" Knuckles said as the cave began to shake. "Boss, please! Don't do this! Boss!" "I passed responsibility to you, Sonic. You are the Boss now!" "No! Knuckles, get over here! KNUCKLES!" Sonic yelled as he watched the rocks topple over Knuckles, covering the area in a brown smoke. "Knuckles...AARRRGGGHHH!!" Sonic yelled, but calmed himself as he remembered what he promised. "I'll keep my promise...Knuckles..." Sonic said, lifting Moonlit and walking to the last room.

Inside was a large circular arena with brightly lit torches all over and skulls on the edges. He walked forward and saw a figure coming out of a wall. He wore a red robe with red pants, but his body was a giant fireball. At his side were two swords and on his back was a huge sheath, without a sword. His insideous smile and fiery appearance slightly intimidated Sonic. "Well, what do we have here? You survived my traps after all." he said, setting Sonic off. "You made those traps...the bridge...the halls...the cave-in...it was all you?!?" Sonic yelled. "Correct, my name is Fierenshio the Undying Flaresman. I am the official bearer of the Sword of Hell, Nostrouscaugh...Or at least I was once the bearer..." he said. "You bastard...it is because of you that Boss was...was..." Sonic said, his fist shaking. "I believe that you are the ones at fault, for if you hadn't come here, your Boss would still be here and you wouldn't have to die yourself." "I had no choice but to come! Moonlit could die because of a horrendous poison! I came to ask the sword for the knowledge of how to save her!" Sonic yelled. "Is that so? Well, you cannot get what you want due to the fact that I cannot summon the sword before you." Fierenshio said. "Why is that, pray tell?" "You need to be a true warrior in order to be allowed an audience before the Sword of Hell. You are not a true warrior..." "Who are you to judge me as a true warrior, heathen!?" "I am the Judge of Warriors, for it was I who established the Creed of the Warrior with the following statements: 1) A true warrior would lay his life for his brothers, his family and his home. 2) A true warrior would never fear death at all, regardless of the circumstances. 3) A true warrior does not fight for his emotions, nor for a woman. That is the Creed of the Warrior, and it is law." Fierenshio said. Sonic was speechless as to what he just heard and was now reaching for his lance.

"You've not the right nor the status to be seen before the sword for you break the last rule of the warrior, you are here for a woman!" Fierenshio said, pulling out his swords. Sonic placed Moonlit down in a corner away from the central room. "I fight for her because I want to. I care not for being a true warrior, nor do I care to be able to wield the Sword of Hell. I only seek to save her. If you believe yourself to be the greatest warrior, then why are you unable to wield the Sword of Hell?" Sonic asked, pulling out both his Lance of the Seven Dragons and his Dark Dragoon Lance. "I made a mistake, yet now I will get what I need to make up for it. By slaying you, your blood will stain the floor and flow into the Hell Crucible, where the Sword resides. Do not take it too personally!" Fierenshio said before dashing forward. Both of his swords struck a single lance as Sonic twisted and slashed throgh Fierenshio's chest. "Gah! So, you are more than you appear! What is your name?!" he said. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, Dark Dragoon and recently placed charge of the defensive group for the Hellish Realms, the Hellish Cross! It is my duty to ensure the safety of the realms and to get rid of those who would endanger them, either by force or negotiation. You, however, get no negotiations! You must perish for your murderous crimes!" Sonic said, leaping up and lunging forward in a drill motion. Fierenshio thought Sonic would attack with his lances, but he was incorrect as Sonic flipped backwards and kicked his head up, exposing his neck and stabbing through it.

"You little prick...you shall be defeated by a true warrior!" Fierenshio yelled. "When you find him, let me know!" Sonic responded and ran forward. "FLARE STREAM!!" Fierenshio yelled, creating an energy stream and pushed Sonic through the wall. "Now he decides to fight me..." Sonic said, getting up and engaging in bladed combat. Their weapons clashed and created sparks all over the arena as they continued to strike. At a standstill, they eyed each other, pushing with all their might. "What gives you the assumption that you could defeat a true warrior?!" "I don't care who the hell you are, I let my lances and my deeds speak for me!" Suddenly, Fierenshio swung his blades hard enough to knock Sonic off balance and smashed his elbow into Sonic's chest, effectively knocking the wind out of him. A brutal slashing followed as Sonic took a bladed hit to his arms and legs. "Heh heh, amazed by my true power yet?" Fierenshio asked. "...I'm not through yet..." Sonic said, getting up and gasping. "What have you to fight for? What gives you the will to go on?" "The mission...and the promise...both I must keep..." Sonic said, his Hellish Aura glowing intently. Fierenshio backed up as Sonic's body started to levitate and cover himself in a dark bubble. "What trickery is this? His Hellish Aura is much different than before..." he thought as the room got cold and dark.

A claw burst from the bubble, slightly surprising Fierenshio, followed by devil wings and the two lances. What emerged was a jet-black version of Super Sonic with some notable exceptions. On his back was a long and big pair of devil wings, covering his legs and arms were scaly leggings with sharp claws extending out. His tail came out longer with a spike at the end and on his forehead was a grey ring, from which two smaller wings appeared. His eyes were red and that about completes this form. "Who...what manner of being is he!? His Hellish Aura has more than increased three fold, expanding far greater than this room could possibly handle. How is this possible?! Who are you!?" Fierenshio asked the last thing. "I am who I am, or rather what I am now...I shall say...Nightmare Sonic." Sonic said, wielding both lances in a combatative stance. "It matters not how much power you have! You will not survive!" Fierenshio said, lunging his fist out at him. Sonic grabbed it and began squeezing...really hard. Fierenshio bent down on his knees, feeling only pain as Sonic crushed his hand. "ARRRGGGHHHH!!!...You...you sick bastard..." Fierenshio said, doing his best to hold back tears of pain. Sonic only looked with a calm expression as he heard bone cracking and felt blood covering his claw. "NO...NO MORE...NO MORE, PLEASE!!" Fierenshio said, screaming at this point. Sonic finished by ripping off the whole arm and throwing it aside. Blood dripped from the shoulder where the arm once was, with Fierenshio clutching his chest. "You won't...you won't get away with that!" he shouted, stupidly launching his other hand at Sonic in a blind rage. Sonic wasted no time and simply ripped the other arm off after contact was made. "You cannot fight with arms...hmm?" Sonic said, looking at the swords circling Fierenshio. "I need no arms to wield a sword!" he shouted, lunging forward with the swords slashing and thrusting. Sonic either sidestepped or twirled, dodging every last hit until he had enough.

Sonic moved back and made his lances start spinning. They kept it up until they combined into a single, double-edged lance. Sonic grabbed it and jumped up high, smashing Fierenshio's head with the blade. The battle ended right there and his body fell limp. "How...did I lose...I am...a true warrior..." he said to himself. "It is not you who can judge a warrior's caliber, the warrior must be able to call himself true or not." Sonic said. "You lie...I am the Judge...yet it was you who defeated me...how?" he asked. "I did not care whether or not I could be deemed as a true warrior. My only purpose in fighting you...in coming here...was to save Moonlit. If that wasn't the case, I would not have bothered to enter these accursed grounds, yet I was without choice. You made it more difficult than it could've been..." Sonic said as Fierenshio slipped into an unconscious state. Sonic checked on Moonlit before standing before the Hell Crucible. "_It was you who defeated my former master in combat, correct?_" said a voice from within. "Yes, I came not to slay him, but to seek knowledge from you." Sonic said. "_Have you not come to claim me in battle?_" "No, I seek only the knowledge of how to save Moonlit from her poisoned state. "_...She is a Vahmpyre, is she not?_" "Yes, she certainly is." "_Give her the blood of the Undying Flaresman, for it is that undying spirit within that will defeat the poison that deprives her of breath._" "The blood of the Undying Flaresman..." Sonic thought, looking over to Fierenshio and lifting his lance. A swift cut got blood on the blade, which he gave to Moonlit quickily.

It merely a few seconds for the effect of the blood to kick in as Moonlit's eyes slowly opened. "Moonlit, you're alive! Thank the Mother of the Helish Realms, Tyu-Gredal!" Sonic said, smiling. "What...What has happened, Sonic?...Where are we?" Moonlit asked, unaware of what has occured. "It matters not anymore, you are alive. That is what matters to me." he said, embracing her tightly. She did the same and soon understood what had happened. "The poison needle...it was neutralized?" "Indeed. It took a lot, surviving traps, defeating fiendish beings and..." Sonic stopped at that point, recalling Knuckle's demise. "Sonic? What is wrong?" "Boss...he...he sacrificed himself to help me save you..." Sonic said. "Oh my god...Knuckles..." "Come on, let us return to the surface." Sonic said, helping her up and walking over to the Hell Crucible. "_Young warrior, your heart is true and your resolve is strong. I ask of one favor from you._" said the sword. "What would that be?" Sonic asked. "_Wield me in combat once more. Use my power to save your realms._" "Noustrouscaugh...Very well." Sonic said, sticking his hand in the Crucible and pulling out the sword. He held it high and watched as the sword unleashed a flame blast powerful enough to blow a hole in the ceiling. Afterwards, he started swinging the sword around in typical Devil May Cry fashion, finishing by stabbing it into the ground and causing a fire show around himself. "Wow..." Moonlit's only response as he flew the both of them to the surface.

Sonic appeared before Knuckle's home and knocked, standing as Rouge opened the door. "Ah, Sonic. What brings you here?...Sonic? Is there something troubling you?" she asked, noticing Sonic's dropping tears. "Rouge...Knuckles was...was...oh, I'm so sorry..." he said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Sonic? What has happened?" "Boss...he...he's gone...but he told...me to tell...you that...he loves you to death...I shouldn't have said that..." Sonic said. "Did he...did he say anything else?" "He left me...in charge of the Hellish Cross...no changes, really...but still...I couldn't save him...I'm so sorry..." Sonic said. "You cannot blame yourself...you couldn't do anything, Sonic...don't blame yourself..." "It is my fault...IT'S MY GODDAMN FAULT!!!...No disrespect to her Highness, Tyu-Gredal..." Sonic said, doing something with his hand circling his chest. "It will be okay...I will prepare the services, so please relax." she said, casting a smile. "...Very well, the Hellish Cross will assemble." Sonic said.

A few minutes later, everyone in the Hellish Capital came to a reddish-cracked plain of grass where Knuckles did most of his training. "...And so we say farewell to a brave hero, who left us in an honorable manner. May her Greatness Tyu-Gredal watch over him. Now, will everyone please close your eyes and pray to her Greatness...?" said the Unholy Fathers. Everyone did so as they extended their prayers. "..._Oh great one Tyu-Gredal, please watch him carefully. Oh wonderful being, Tyu-Gredal, may grace be your hand..._" everyone said as a red cast of light pierced the darkened sky. After the services, Sonic called everyone together once again. "The services have ended and Boss is in peace, or so I hope." Sonic said. "You can't call him "Boss" anymore, Sonic. You're the leader now." Tails said. "Yes, the time has come to initiate some responsibility, Sonic." Shadow said. "Lead us in his stead, Sonic. That is all he asked." Silver said. "Either way, what are we to do now?" Blade said. "I am not so sure as to our preferred action...huh?" Sonic said, listening and hearing a distinct roar. It was a roar that stopped him dead in his tracks, as well as the others except Moonlit. "Guys? What is the matter?" she asked. "It...it has returned..." Tails said. "The very beast that we faced all those years ago..." Shadow said. "Can it really be that same beast...yes, it is..." Silver said. "The dragon that bit me on my arm and back...the same beast of destructive power...the Hellish Deathvyrwyrm..." Sonic said, his eyes shrinking when he heard the roar again, much louder this time...

-_Coming Up Next, Sonic faces his worst fear in the battle of his life and the terror beings returned once again. The grand battle that the Hellish Cross have long since feared arrives in the next chapter,_

_Initiating Eighth Mission: The Dethvyrwyrm Battle_


	8. The Dethvyrwyrm Battle

**Fight of the Hellish: Immoral Struggle**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer: I really get sick of doing this, because you know that I know that I don't own the SEGA characters. Some characters here were created by other writers and if I don't know who you are, I will extend the credit to you in the best way I can. This story is based on themes that others may have already used before, the whole light and dark polarity and the struggles that erupt in the middle of it all. Rated M due to blood, violence, scenes of brutality, sexual content and language. No flames or stupid generalizations about me based on what I write, thank you very much.

Beginning Statement

_Ancient beasts of the past hav always been in deep slumber to avoid contact with others. One such beast, however, was unable to keep it's thirst for blood under control. This creature is known as the Dethvyrwyrm, a massive zombified dragon with a mixture of wings. Steel, angelic, demonic, fallen and blood wings, a pair of each. The claws kill on contact and it's fangs leave marks that never disappear. Those that survive the beast have an eternal fear to come across it again, yet they long for the chance to combat against such a destructive creature. Thus is the history of the Hellish realms' most deadly beast of legend, the Dethvyrwyrm._

_Records of the Ancients Book IV_

Initiating Eighth Mission: The Dethvyrwyrm Battle

Sonic and his friends stood scared out of their minds at the sound of the roar. Many other Hellish were either shocked or simply frightened by what they heard, with Moonlit being the only exception. "What is everyone so frightened of?" she asked Sonic, who turned to her slowly. "It be the single thing that I am scared of, the only beast that can strike fear into my soul...the Dethvyrwyrm. DETHVYRWYRM!!!" Sonic yelled, watching as the dragon appeared before them. It was a four-headed dragon, each head had a lance, sword or just a hole, in it's left eye. The main body was coated in shining black armor and it's massive wings stretched far and wide. It had not much mobility, since it had three stubby legs, but the tail was quite spiky and covered in blood. "SSOOONNNIIICCC!!!" it roared as the Hellish Cross came within full view of the beast.

Sonic stood before them all, standing in front of the beast. It looked about and noticed a head was missing. "Warrior of Blooddrenched Fists, where art thou?" it asked. "Knuckles...he is not with us..." Sonic said, never taking his eyes from the beast. "Twas thee that landed the final blow, so it shall be you who feels his pain." the beast responded. "What do you seek from me?" "Your blood to wash down my throat!" "Is it my life alone you wish to take?" "It was YE who placed this infernal lance within MY HEART!!!" the beast roared, opening his chest and showing all what he spoke of. A large lance pulsated on the large beating heart of the creature, a six pronged lance with various feathers on the end sticking out. Though the wound persisted, no blood exited the heart. The lance lance seemed to just be a part of the beast.

"It was because of YE THAT I AM WHAT I AM TODAY!! A shadow of mine former form, I am. Unable to rest, eat, or satiate my desires...YE MUST PERISH FOR MINE OWN COMFORT TO COME!!" the dragon roared, Sonic's serious expression never fading. "So it is I you blame for your present issues. I could have only figured as much, yet still I expected you to rest for much longer than a few years..." he said, watching the chest close. "What happened between these two?" Moonlit asked Tails. "It is a sad, sad tale of spirits, battle and betrayal..." Tails began, lowering his head and thinking of the past...

_Flashback_

_It was our most challenging mission in the Plains of Disaster, where the beast resided. The Dethvyrwyrm had emerged and we charged ahead, unaware of it's true power. Within mere seconds, our entire backup squad was eliminated, leaving Silver, Shadow, Sonic, Blade and myself to fight. It's fearsome breath and sharp claws were not to be messed with as we jumped from every end of the battlefield. Hours passed and in the end, only Sonic still stood his ground, battered and weary as he was. He leapt high, using my final charging laser, and cleaved open the beast's chest. At that moment, he pierced the heart and it went down. Many of our friends died and those who didn't went to the side of the beast. At the beast's fall, Sonic cried out to the sky and knelt before the collapsing beast, who reassured it's return when the time was right, swearing to kill Sonic, as well as the rest of us. As a final act, it caught Sonic off-guard and bit his back, fangs piercing his body. The resutling moment of levitation Sonic was in gave the creature the last shot to bite his arm, leaving the scars permanantly on his body until he could kill the Dethvrywyrm for good..._

_Flashback end_

The beast had a dangerously dark aura around it, glowing brightly as it's rage heightened. "It must end now...on this ground...before Her Greatness...you will die IN MY FANGS!!!" the beast yelled, charging at Sonic. Sonic was well in it's mouth, keeping it opened with his lance placed vertically. A light eminated from the throat as fire erupted from the Dethvyrwyrm's maw. Sonic flew from the mouth and crashed into a building, rising from the rubble with a bleeding arm. "You have not been without a sharp tooth, Dethvyrwyrm..." Sonic said, clutching his lance as he stood firm. "You shall feel no pain in mere moments, Hellish Cross!!" it shouted as it drew close to Sonic. What it didn't expect was that Sonic jumped and smashed it's skull with the blade of the lance. "GAAAHHHH!! SON OF A..." the beast shouted, it's head bleeding from the impact. "I will kill you this time, Dethvyrwyrm...I swear it!" Sonic said as the beast rose, lunging at him again. A large blast knocked into it's head, sending it into a large structure. Tails stood with his large gun barrel smoking, with a bullet in his mouth. "You aren't the only one who wants him dead, Sonic." Tails said, looking with anger at the beast.

"Indeed, all of us have lost someone to this bastard." Shadow said, wielding his giant cleaver. "I believe we all should finish this beast for good." Silver said, pulling out his blades. "We cannot let it continue to devour souls." Blade said, aiming. "I'm unclear as to who this is, but I will fight alongside you as if I did." Moonlit said, her lance aimed at the beast. "Everyone...thank you. HELLISH CROSS!! ATTACK!!" Sonic yelled, jumping with everyone. Tails shot the beast in the head again, flinging it out again as Shadow slashed at the chest. Once opened, Blade shot at the lance to push it in further, causing more pain to the Dethvyrwyrm as Silver slahsed against the heads in a circular motion. Moonlit jumped forward and stabbed the beast in the eye of the center head, listening to the cries it yelled. "So you all wish to enter Her realm?! Prepare to face the ultimate power of mine dark soul!" the beast yelled, his wings flapping furiously.

It flew high and Sonic jumped and followed it. The Dethvrywyrm launched an energy blast that hit the ground beneath them, resulting in a large explosion. "Everyone, are you all right!? EVERYONE!!" Sonic yelled out, turning to see a large claw ready to strike him. Suddenly, a blast of flame attacked and destroyed the claw. Sonic looked down and saw his friends covered in a dome of fire, created by the late Knuckles. "B...Boss!? You're alive!?" Sonic said. "Yes, but remember Sonic, you are the leader of us all now. So...DON'T CALL ME BOSS!!" Knuckles yelled back, reassuring Sonic that he lived. Sonic turned and charged into the beast, slashing repeatedly at the chest until it opened again. "You really want me to get rid of that spear!? Well, I will!" he yelled, grasping the lance he left within the beast. He ripped it out and swung it at the Dethvyrwyrm's arms. They flew downwards and Sonic rushed at the beast's main body. "HELLISH SCUM! YOU WILL NOT LIVE FROM ME THIS TIME!! WE BOTH WILL DIE!!" Dethvyrwyrm yelled as Sonic pulled out the Nostroucaugh from a tattoo on his back.

"Hellish flames that burn in my soul...envelop this blade and serve me...help me slay this beast!" Sonic yelled, covering the sword in an insanely large fire aura. "DIIEEE!!!" the Dethvyrwyrm yelled as he neared Sonic. "I could say the same!" Sonic said, swinging and unleashing the sword's power. The resulting explosion was extremely big, the flames flying everywhere in the sky. The Hellish Cross shielded their eyes from the light and saw Sonic falling horizontally, his arms spread out. A large dark shadow appeared before him that turned out to be the Dethvyrwyrm. "What...no...not possible...how did you live...?!" Sonic quietly said. "As I said...when I die...your blood will come with me...now...you are mine...SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!" it yelled, bearing its fangs. They pierced his right shoulder, chest and left leg as he pressed them through Sonic's body. His eyes went white and from his mouth came a scream that rivaled the painful roar of the Dethvyrwyrm. All eyes of the Hellish bore witness to the painful final strike of the beast as his fangs secured Sonic while they dropped to the ground.

As they fell, the Daeidia ships flew about, shooting the ground and slaying those who did not resist. Many ships were destroyed as the flames of Hell shot up. Heavenae crossed over the gate and actually fought with the Hellish in order to face down this enemy. "We must work together in order to win this." they all agreed to. Yggdrasill walked down with the Eaggelist as Knuckles met with him, bearing the Ravilios. "The time has come for the true purpose of these gems to be known." Knuckles said. "Indeed...let us see what we were blessed with." Yggdrasill said, holding up the Eaggelist as Knuckles held up the Ravilios. The light and darkness shone as they reached for the sky, spheres of both energy floating alongside the falling corpses of Sonic and the Dethvyrwyrm...

-_Coming Up Next, a lone warrior must slay his nightmare with his light and his darkness in order to secure the safety of others. Hellish and Heavenae pride lose their importance as both sides fight against the threat to Divia. Only one will remain in the next chapter:_

_Initiating Final Mission: The Unisos_


	9. The Unisos

**Fight of the Hellish: Immoral Struggle**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer: I really get sick of doing this, because you know that I know that I don't own the SEGA characters. Some characters here were created by other writers and if I don't know who you are, I will extend the credit to you in the best way I can. This story is based on themes that others may have already used before, the whole light and dark polarity and the struggles that erupt in the middle of it all. Rated M due to blood, violence, scenes of brutality, sexual content and language. No flames or stupid generalizations about me based on what I write, thank you very much.

Beginning Statement

_The Unisos alone controls the power, for it is the very heart of Tyu-Gredal, Her Greatness. When formed, light and darkness will quell all fighting and the decision will be made. Jugdment passed and the victor decided, yet it is truly speculated as to whom the victor is. I fear my time is up, but I wish to say one more thing...through might and blood may you please relish, the great and noble Fight of the Hellish..._

_Diary of the End by Ruthrus the Omega...perished in the late wars..._

Initiating Final Mission: The Unisos

Sonic saw darkness as he woke up in an empty space. His worse fears became reality as the Dethvyrwyrm stood before him. "No one will disturb us within this space, Sonic. It is now my moment to ensure that my revenge is complete. For mine own purpose alone, you will die!" the Dethvyrwyrm shouted, his head shooting straight for Sonic, who held it back with his lance. "Odd...I cannot summon forth my dark aura...what is this space!?" Sonic thought, loosing his focus enough for the Dethvyrwyrm to smash a claw through Sonic. "Damn...what has happened to me...wait, if I cannot use my darkness..." Sonic thought as he covered himself in a light aura. His light form came forth and he started shooting, causing great damage to the beast. "Gah! You defile your Hellish aura!? Now I will have no regrets to killing you!" the Dethvyrwyrm yelled, lunging forward and getting cut in the eye by the combined sword. "I cannot do this forever..." Sonic thought as he ran toward what he thought was a way out...

Meanwhile, the Hellish, the Heavenae and the Daeidia was battling it out. The remaining Hellish Cross were doing everything they could to break the strange barrier covering the Dethvyrwyrm and Sonic. "What can we do? Our weapons have no effect on this barrier!" Tails said, analyzing the barrier. Shadow slashed at what he thought was the weak spot for roughly fifteen minutes, but had no success. "Shit, what can we do..." he thought. Moonlit was looking up at the two gems producing the barrier and cupped her hands. "Please...I beg of you...I knew him for only a short time...but I love him...And...And...I don't know what I would do...without him...Lend him your power!" she cried out to the Eaggelist and the Ravilios. Both gems responded and both produced light that went through the barrier. "Please...come back to me...alive, Sonic..." she thought as the sounds of chaotic fighting and explosions sounded off.

Hellish and Heavenae were dying off as they brawled against the Daeidia, who were not fighting with honor. Young Hellish looked over their elders fighting, taking their combatative stances and fighting as well. Knuckles and Yggdrasill stood over the battle, watching the fighting with the gems. "My goodness, what havoc has been wrought by these otherworldly beings, Firalucios Knuckles?" Yggdrasill asked. "Hmm, I have not heard that part of my name called in so long, Luminos Yggdrasill. Brings to mind the signing of the Gate Treaty...regardless, this is our children's fight." he responded. "Perhaps, yet it is also our children who may not live long enough to ensure the future of either of our worlds..." "I agree, unfortunately we cannot reverse what has occured. All we can do is await the response of the gems...which is coming now..."

Within the barrier, Sonic crashed into the barrier with tremendous force, cyring out as the Dethvyrwyrm's claw smashed him there, holding him down. "It ends soon, Hellish Sonic the Hedgehog. I wish I could let this last forever, yet our time is very limited. Let your fear and death howl excite me!" he yelled as he pushed Sonic on the barrier. "Damn...is it over...can I not even protect those I love...have I truly been forsaken by Her Grace, Tyu-Gredal...? ...No...I have not...I cannot simply await death...I must fight...my fight...our fight...the Fight of the Hellish...it has not yet ended!" Sonic thought, pushing the claw off of him. "What is this strength!?" the Dethvyrwyrm shouted as Sonic pushed the whole arm far enough to break his elbow. Two spheres of light and darkness surrounded Sonic, making him levitate a little. "What trickery are you pulling this time, Sonic?!" Dethvyrwyrm shouted as he watched Sonic float.

Both energies entered Sonic's body and caused him to take on the same Nightmare form, except one half of him was dark and the other half was light. "No...it cannot truly be Her Grace...no...Tyu-Gredal!?" the Dethvyrwyrm thought as he saw Sonic's state. He thought of a stone tablet of Tyu-Gredal and Sonic's current form, scared of the resemblence. "What...what are you, Sonic!?" he shouted as Sonic landed, the Eaggelist and Ravilios circling him. He then put the two gems together, creating the Unisos. A diamond with smaller diamonds sticking out of the sides of the shape, glowing with light and darkness was the Unisos. "Let Judgment be passed upon ye who bears a heart of malice...from this Jugdment, ye shall find peace among brethren who died as well..." Sonic said, sounding like multiple voices were speaking. "I shall not go without a fight!" the Dethvyrwyrm shouted, charging despite the pain of his elbow. He stopped dead in his tracks when the Unisos floated before Sonic.

"Perish." was all he said as the Unisos engulfed the Dethvyrwyrm in a blinding light. Black particles flew in the light as the Dethvyrwyrm succumbed to the might of the gem, his last words shouting, "Her Grace, Tyu-Gredal...has judgment truly been passed upon me?...". The barrier had completely disappeared and the Hellish, Heavenae and Daeidia bore witness. Suddenly, another bright flash covered Sonic as the whole city was hit. Sonic floated before Her Greatness, Tyu-Gredal, speechless. "Are you well now, My Child?" she asked. "I can say so only because of your Greatness. Accept my humble thanks." Sonic said, bowing before her. "Raise your head, my child. There is something you must know." "What could that be?" "You, The Hellish Cross, must use the Unisos to rid this world of the Daeidia. Do so in my name, please." "Do you really believe that it is my friends and I that can harness the power of the Unisos?" "You used it to destroy the Dethvyrwyrm, you can use it to restore order." "...I shall do as you ask."

The light faded and Sonic was on his feet, maintaining the same form. "Her Greatness has descended upon us!" Knuckles said, lowering to his knees. "Nay, Knuckles, It is I, Sonic. Her Grace descended upon me and delivered unto me a task." he said, making Knuckles blink twice. "What is the task?" Shadow asked. Sonic simply held up the Unisos and let the light shone forth, all beings looking at the display. The Daeidia march towards the light, succumbing to the light and dying before the Hellish and the Heavenae. All were surprised by the power displayed and watched as Sonic ran through entire waves of Daeidia, swing the Sword of Hell and killing them. In mere moments, the Daeidia were killed off, leaving only the Hellish and the Heavenae to stare upon the goddess incarnate. "For what reason to you all look at me?" Sonic asked. "It is because you look exactly like Her Excellence, Tyu-Gredal." Silver said. "Ah, that would explain it. What are we to do with the Unisos?" Sonic asked.

Yggdrasill and Knuckles walked up to Sonic and stood unmoved. Yggdrasill sipmly bowed and marched towards the gate with the Heavenae. Knuckles walked back into the arms of Rouge, who was in tears. The Hellish Cross all assembled as Sonic let the Unisos float into the sky, Tyu-Gredal holding it while smiling down upon Her children. With the Sword of Hell at hand, Sonic extended it to the sky. "Hellish Cross! Forever!" he yelled. "HELLISH CROSS! FOREVER! HELLISH CROSS! FOREVER!" they all repeated until the sky went to darkness again. Sonic reverted to his normal form and watched everyone walked off with a smile. Moonlit stood next to him as he turned to face her. "May our darkness be eternal." he said, holding her. "Indeed, let it be the power to protect us. Do you think the Heavenae will attack?" she asked. "Not for a while, I believe. They have no reason to anymore. Our reasons to fight have been shone to be false, yet there will be a moment when we will fight again. Until then...We will be ready." Sonic said. Moonlit looked into his eyes and kissed him under the settling moon.

_Final Entry found: By Sonic The Hedgehog_

_Our blood, our tears, neither of it was in vain...Our freedom is finally on the horizon, as the Heavenae saw fit to return to the Heavens. They never told us why, yet we understood their decision. Fate played in our favor and our world became our world, Divia. However, an empty feeling came over us. What was it that filled this place within us? I am unsure, yet I have a feeling that in time, the answers will become clear. That is another story, one that will be known to only we, the Hellish Cross. In the words of Ruthrus the Omega...through might and blood may you please relish, the great and noble Fight of the Hellish..._

_Thus ends the supposed Fight of the Hellish. Did they have anything to fight for? What do you think?_


End file.
